The Romantic Get Away
by StarFoxChic
Summary: Krystal and Fox go on a romantic vacation together. They get to know each other romantically and fall in love. FoxKrystal pairing. Chapter 10 up! Fox and Krystal go to the beach. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Peppy plays cupid

I don't own star fox or any characters in it..blah blah blah

The Romantic Get Away

Fox's nose twitched from the strong aroma of disinfectant that filled the medium sized hospital room. He was visiting his close friend and mentor Peppy Hare. The man had been like a father to Fox ever since James died and he didn't know what he would do if anything extremely serious happened to him. But the good thing was that he was making a fast recovery.

Fox let his eyes wander around the room and couldn't help but think how nice a room Peppy got. It was even better than the rooms on the Great Fox. There was a white hospital bed, a wooden nightstand containing flowers and cards sent from various relatives, friends, and some from the Star Fox team. There was also a blue chair in the corner of the room with a bookcase next to it and a good-sized bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, and medicine cabinet. And to top it all off a balcony with a few lawn chairs, that had an ocean view. Fox started to think Peppy was lucky until he looked back over at the bed, containing a pretty banged up, but cheerful Peppy. He was sitting on a metal chair by the hare's bedside. Peppy was dressed in a blue poka dotted hospital gown, while Fox wore the same out fit he wore on Sauria.

"So how have you kids been since I've been in this place? Has Falco killed Slippy yet? Peppy questioned, with slight humor in his voice. I'm not there to break up their little fights anymore, you know."

Fox couldn't help but give a little chuckle at the question the old hare just asked. " No, not yet. Although Falco did threaten to throw Slippy out the Hotel window, but besides that things are good. Fox replied with a smirk.

" How about Krystal is she doing alright? Peppy asked with a grin. I'm worried because I'm not there to chaperone you two. I don't want you getting that beautiful girl pregnant just yet." Peppy with a sky smile, while looking right at the shocked vulpine.

Fox's turned crimson red and his eyes got huge. His head looked like a big cherry with ears. He scratched his head nervously and tried to think of the best response he could, without showing how embarrassed he was. Peppy

couldn't help but laugh at the young vulpines expense. Once the team leader recovered a little from the hare's remark he tried to answer in the most confident voice he could muster.

" Sh..She's good. Umm..Yeah she's great…...no not great like that, as in se…uhh….I mean… she's as happy as ever…but you know were j..just friends." Fox stuttered, while he continued to scratch the back of his furry head.

Peppy smiled at the young fox's nervous reply. Fox always stutters when he's nervous, which isn't too often, except when a certain blue vixen was involved, Peppy thought.

" Well you know what? I think she really likes you. She was always asking if you were okay and she was flirting with you a lot during the aparoid invasion. You two definitely have potential to become a couple and produce healthy kits." Peppy said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

"Jeez Peppy enough with the kits stuff, I mean I haven't even kissed her yet. Let alone…Well you know. Fox managed to say without one stutter.

Fox couldn't help but feel like a young teenage boy again, that was asking his father for advice on how to get a pretty girl at school to like him. He felt like such a loser. What would his father think? He had lived with Krystal for a year now, and he couldn't even make a move on her. What a pathetic, idiot I am. Fox thought shamefully.

" You know Fox, your Father had the same problem with your mother. Except his case was worse than yours.

The vulpines ears perked up at that. "Really? Fox asked in amazement. But Dad was always so confident when it came to women."

" He was, until Vixy was involved. Just like you with Krystal. Man, he would turn to Jell-O if you mother even said hello to him! But he managed to over come that and become close friends with her. Peppy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, reminiscing on good times he had with Fox's father. "Your father still didn't have the guts to ask her out on a date though." Peppy said with a laugh."

Fox laughed at that. He gestured for Peppy to continue.

" James would scratch the back of his head and stutter when it came to Vixy, just like you. Fox, your like your father in so many ways its scary." The hare whispered.

Fox stopped scratching the back of his head and his eye's widened. " You really think so?" Fox asked excitedly.

" Hell yeah." Peppy laughed. " You have the same girl problems, your brave, you're the spitting image of him, you have the same muscular build, you do the same things when your nervous, your a natural born leader, just like him, and you both have a heart of gold." Peppy counted the ways they were the same on his paws and said the last one more slowly than the others,

Fox opened his mouth to say something, but Peppy cut him off.

" Your mother and father, would be damn proud of the man you've become. I know that for a fact." Peppy said in low voice.

Fox's eyes watered a little and he wiped them with the back of his hand.

"What do you think Mom and Dad would think of Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Oh, God they would be absolutely crazy about her. They're routing for you Fox!" Peppy leaned over and placed a paw on Fox's shoulder.

Fox laughed and then pondered about what Peppy had said in the half-hour he was there. Until he finally realized that something his old friend told him that confused him.

" But wait how did Dad and Mom get together then? If dad was too nervous to ask her out, then how did they end up getting married and having me? Fox questioned with a look of confusion on his face.

" Well I sent them on a vacation alone together. And that's what I'm going to do with you and Krystal." Peppy said slyly.

" Oh…Okay. Fox nodded, until he finally came to the realization of what Peppy just said. "Wait a minute what are you gonna do with me and Krystal?" Fox asked as is green eyes widened.

" I'm sending you two on a vacation together, all alone. He stretched the all and slowed down the alone, which caused Fox to grow redder and redder. "The reservations are already made and your flight is booked." He said with pride. Peppy leaned over the hospital bed and started to dig through the nightstand drawer. He finally found what he was looking for and then handed Fox the brochure.

Fox looked it over and let a huge smile escape from his maw.

"Whoa thanks Peppy! Fox exclaimed, looking the brochure over. It was a five star hotel on Fortuna, that had a spa, workout room, beach, dancing, bar, horseback riding, pool, arcade, and its own restaurant. Plus an amazing amusement park was near by called Meteor Land.

His smile faded as the thoughts about telling Krystal about their little romantic get away.

"Shit Peppy, this is great! But how in the hell am I going to tell Krystal about this? I can't just say, hey Krystal do you wanna go on vacation alone together to a five star hotel on Fortuna? I'll sound like a complete idiot! She'll laugh at me for sure. Ugh!" Fox threw his arms up in grief and then buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

" No need to get your boxer shorts in a knot. Peppy chuckled. " I've already taken care of Krystal. She already knows about the trip."

Fox lifted his face out of hands and cracked a huge smile. "Oh my god! Thank you Peppy. I don't know how to ever repay you. Fox said gratefully, letting a sigh escape from his mouth.

" No problem Fox. I enjoy playing cupid!" The old hare laughed.

Fox laughed too. But stopped suddenly when he came to the conclusion that Peppy talked to Krystal alone….about him. " Wait, what did she say? How did she act when she found out? You didn't talk about me getting her pregnant did you?" What did you talk to her about? Fox said a mile a minute, with the same crimson red face he had 20 minutes ago.

The hare burst into laughter at Fox. "Its not funny Peppy!" Fox whimpered.

" I'm sorry Fox. Peppy chuckled. Okay question one. She said she was excited because it would allow her to get to know you better. Question 2.

She hugged me and squealed like a little schoolgirl that found out the cutest boy in class likes her. Question 3. No, I'm not that mean. Question 4. I talked to her about the time your swim trunks came off in the pool when you were 13 and I showed her the pictures of your first bath and the ones of you running around naked when you were just a small kit. Peppy said with sarcasm.

Fox didn't pick up on the sarcasm and his jaw dropped. Revealing his sharp white teeth. He continued to stare at Peppy in disbelief while Peppy slapped his forehead with his right paw in frustration." I was just kidding Fox. I didn't tell her or show her anything."

Fox let out a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to say something. But was cut off by the nurse.

" Visiting time is over. The young curvy bunny said.

Fox lifted himself from the metal chair and stretched a little before saying his final good byes. " Well thanks a lot Peppy…I hope you feel better. Fox said as he hugged him goodbye.

" Good luck my boy. And remember don't be coming around here with any babies. I didn't send you on vacation with her so you can knock her up."

Fox turned the same crimson red as he did several times during his visit with the old hare. And said, " I know, I won't, bye Peppy. He turned on his heals and headed for the white door and smiled at the pretty bunny on his way out.

Peppy laughed to himself as soon as the vulpine was out of sight. Fox and Krystal are going to like the little surprise I left for them at the hotel. He thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic so go easy! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Krystal packs

Fox sat on the edge of the blue vixen's bed as Krystal traveled back and forth, from her dresser and closet, to the suitcase resting to the left of Fox on the soft comfortable bed. The two were in Krystal's hotel room on Corneria. It was a good, but cheap room that had a soft bed, wooden nightstand to the right of it, a dresser, small closet, a few armchairs, and a basic bathroom. It was similar to Fox's room, which was across the hall, except Fox didn't have a closet, but had a refrigerator. He was visiting her and keeping her company while she packed for their vacation. And Fox knew it was going to take a long time. But he didn't mind though. He loved to spend time with her, even if it just meant talking to her or watching her pack. He had been there for quite a while and just had been talking to her about the vacation. Fox looked at Krystal who halfway in the closet, and only her back was exposed to Fox. She was wearing a low cut, sky blue shirt, with blue jeans, while Fox was wearing a white T-shirt that had a V-neck exposing some of his chest muscles and jeans.

"Fox I really appreciate you keeping me company while I pack. I know it's not the most exciting thing in the world…" Krystal said thoughtfully as she dug through her closet.

" It's no problem really." Fox shrugged.

" There you are!" Krystal said with enthusiasm. Her curvaceous body emerged from the closet, with a pair of jeans in her paws. She strode over to the bed and folded the blue jeans neatly in the suitcase.

"Oh Fox, I can't wait until tomorrow!" Krystal said dreamily. Spinning around in circles a little. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up off the bed and the two started playfully slow dancing. Fox spun her and then dipped the beautiful vixen. He looked over her delicate face as she stared up at him with those captivating eyes. Fox felt like the luckiest man in the world. He finally pulled Krystal out of the dip and she then collapsed in his arms, resting her head gently on his muscular chest, hugging him tightly. Fox was a little shocked at her sudden expression of affection, but then returned the loving embrace happily. The two parted and Krystal giggled as she let go of Fox's hands. Fox plopped down on the same spot on the bed still smiling from their recent encounter.

" Are you almost done?" Fox asked with curiosity, staring at Krystal who was now standing in the middle of the hotel room rubbing the back of her neck.

" Almost…I can't find my shoe though. I think it might be under the bed." Krystal crouched down in front of Fox who was still sitting on the bed. She then leaned over, and started to search under the bed for the missing shoe. Krystal was wearing a low cut shirt and didn't know that the angle she leaned over at gave Fox a good view of a good portion of her breasts. Fox could feel his temperature rising and his cheeks turning redder by the minute as he stared at the vixen's chest. _Oh god, oh god I shouldn't look. My father taught me to respect woman! But I can't help it. Ahh Fox what are you doing look away, look away! _Fox obeyed his conscience and looked away from the blue vixen's breasts.

" Where is it?" Krystal said in frustration. Still unaware of the fact Fox was glowing like a Christmas light. "Maybe if I crawl under deeper." She mused. Krystal slid herself completely under the bed and she continued to look for the shoe for a minute or so, until she finally asked for the vulpines assistance.

"Fox can you help me find this shoe?" Krystal asked from under the bed, a little frustrated from her predicament.

How could you invade Krystal's privacy like that? But oh man she's hot! She sure has a great figure. Man, I could stare at those babies for hours. Oh god did I just think that? What if she's reading my mind right now? Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

"Fox? Are you there?" Krystal said sort of a loud.

Fox still didn't answer. He didn't even know she had spoken to him. The vulpine was too busy mentally beating himself up over his wandering eyes and disrespectful thoughts. But he then came to the conclusion it wasn't his fault really. She was the one who exposed herself to him and him being a man and all, couldn't help but look.

"Fox!" Krystal half shouted.

"Huh? What? Fox muttered in a daze, shaking his head, trying to clear all of his troublesome thoughts.

Krystal giggled slightly at the vulpine's response and repeated herself again, "I asked if you could help me find my shoe. I think it's under the bed."

"Sure. Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Fox said as he slid off the bed and crouched down, and then lay down on his stomach and crawled under the bed with the vixen. It was pitch black under there and it was hard to see, so the foxes had to rely on their sense of touch to locate the missing shoe. Both Fox and Krystal paws moved around the floor and Krystal accidentally placed a paw on something below Fox's waistline. Fox gave off a soft high-pitched yelp and Krystal had no idea what she had grabbed.

"Hey Fox I think I found something." Krystal cried out innocently and gave what she was holding a tighter squeeze and this cause Fox to yelp once again, except higher and louder.

" Hey..ummm..K..Krystal..that's n..not your..shoe..its

my…uhh…my..uhh..c..c..crotch." Fox stuttered in a sort of high voice.

" Oh my god!" Krystal said in surprise and embarrassment. She immediately let go of his crotch and then buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Fox..I..I..had no idea." The vixen apologized.

" It's alright Krystal, I know you didn't mean to." Fox said in a sympathetic voice, trying to comfort her. They both didn't need a flashlight under there to know the other was blushing fiercely. The two foxes were breathing heavily from the sensation and the sudden increase in heart beat. He felt around until he found her back and then placed a paw on it and rubbed it affectionately, trying to comfort the extremely embarrassed Krystal. He removed his hand from her back after rubbing it quite a few times and they both continued to search in an awkward silence. But that silence was broken quickly by Fox's uncontrollable laughter.

" What's so funny?" Krystal asked a little confused by the vulpines out burst.

" You…You.." Fox laughed, grabbing his stomach from the pain of the extreme laughter. " You thought my crotch was your shoe." McCloud laughed, who was now almost in tears from laughing so much.

Krystal was relieved that Fox found the situation humorous and as she thought about it more she started to laugh along with the vulpine, and pretty soon she was laughing as hard as Fox. They were rolling around, laughing hysterically under the bed grabbing their sides. As their laughter died down Fox eventually found the shoe and started to crawl out of the bed.

"Did you find it?" Krystal asked as she crawled after Fox on her belly.

"Yup!" Fox exclaimed proudly, who was now crouching outside the bed.

Krystal's face emerged from under the bed and her arms followed, she stretched out her arms, and opened her hands, signaling for Fox to pull her out. Fox took her hands in his and pulled the blue vixen out from under the bed, but he lost his balance and ended up on his back with Krystal on top. They stared wide-eyed at each other for a minute, until Krystal giggled and kissed Fox on the side of the muzzle. Fox blushed slightly and then wrapped his arms around her back so they could continue to look into each other's eyes for just a moment.

He is soooo handsome! Oh my god, those green eyes, I could stare into them all day, and his face, he is just too cute, and what about that butt? Damn I think it should be a law that guys like Fox have to wear spandex all the time. And those muscles! Fox has a great body! I've never seen him with his shirt off, but the spandex he wears doesn't hide much. He is so funny and brave, and he is a real gentleman.

Krystal kissed his nose and rolled off of Fox breaking the precious moment the two shared. They got up and looked at each other for a moment, but then bashfully looked away to stare at the floor.

" Oh crap!" Fox exclaimed. "What time is it?"

Kystal looked at the clock on the nightstand and the answered, "Its 5 o'clock, Fox. Why do you ask?" Krystal asked as she sat on the bed.

"I have to sign some papers at city hall in twenty minutes." Fox said, slapping his forehead. " I gotta go! See you later Krys! I'll make it up to you later." He rushed over to where Krystal was sitting, bent down, and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, before rushing out the door.

Krystal smiled to herself and fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Fox and everything that had happened during his visit.

I can't believe I grabbed his crotch.

Krystal giggled and smiled to herself.

This vacation is going to get interesting.

Thank you to all who reviewed. ) Please review again. I really appreciate it! I'll keep going if you all keep reviewing. Bye…Oh and btw how did you all like the crotch scene? How embarrassing! hahaha


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Fortuna

Chapter 3

Fox and Krystal had finally departed for Fortuna and were very excited about their get away. It was about 10 AM. Peppy arranged for the two to take a private plane to Fortuna, first class all the way. There were rows and rows of blue, comfortable plane chairs, and only two were filled. Fox and Krystal were dressed in the same clothes they wore when they were packing. The flight from Corneria and Fortuna would take 8 hours, and that was a long time to just sit there and have nothing to do. Fox and Krystal had talked a lot during flight and played games. They talked about what they would do when they got to the hotel and about their pasts, reminiscing on the good and bad memories of their child hoods and lives. The plane was landing in 3 hours and Krystal had fallen asleep. She was resting her head on Fox's broad shoulder and had her paw resting on his chest. Fox was enjoying the closeness of her body and being able to listen to her steady, relaxing breathing. He looked over her peaceful face and smiled. Fox's mind was filled with thoughts and desires, and confusion, swirling around inside his head like a swarm of bees. He placed his paw on hers, kissed it, and rested his head softly oh hers. Fox closed his eyes and let sleep envelope his body.

The sleeping pair awoke with a jolt. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. Krystal lifted her head and removed her hand off Fox's chest. She stretched and yawned and then rubbed her eyes as Fox did the same.

"I think were here Krys!" Fox exclaimed. He turned to Krystal and flashed her a big toothy grin. He kissed her on the cheek, and this time it was Krystal's turn to blush. She stood up and grabbed Fox's hand excitedly once the plane came to a complete stop, pulling him towards the plane's exit.

"Wait..wait Krystal…there's something I need to tell you before we get off the plane. Fox said. He pulled his hand away from hers and come to a complete stop. Fox placed his paws on her shoulders, looking deep into her emerald eyes.

"What is it Fox?" Krystal asked innocently.

"Well…you've never…been out in public with Star Fox before or even with me..and well things can get kinda out of hand at first. There will be tons of people out there and reporters everywhere, but whatever you do, just keep walking and don't answer any of the reporters questions." Fox told her grimly.

"Oh come on Fox. How bad could it be?" Krystal laughed and opened the plane door, which revealed a sea of people and many reporters and photographers. Cameras flashed and young teenage girls screamed at the movement of the door and at a certain handsome vulpine standing in the doorway. Krystal's eyes increased in size as she looked at the incredible amount of bodies that swarmed the plane.

Fox nodded at the blue vixen and took the first step off the plane. With Krystal following close behind. They walked down the flight of stairs and stepped on the red carpet that led them to their awaiting limousine. Fox waved at the crowd as his feet touched the fiery red carpet. The cameras produced such incredible blinding flashes, that the vixen had to rub her eyes to get rid of the colorful dots that blurred her vision. After Fox waved he continued to walk the long carpet. Girls were yelling things to Fox that would make any decent person blush. He ignored them and continued to walk. Krystal's mind was pounding from the great amounts of thoughts, it kept getting louder and louder and louder.

The blue vixen could hear the thoughts of the crowd, about both her and Fox. Krystal started to get uneasy from the mass hysteria and she stopped dead in her tracks. She froze, she didn't know why, but that's exactly what she did. Fox noticed she wasn't by his side and turned around to see Krystal standing not far behind him, with big eyes scanning the huge crowd. Fox walked back to her and whispered to her gently.

"What's wrong Krystal? We've got to make it to the limo." Fox told her. He looked deep in her eyes and his face showed concern. Krystal took one look at those big green eyes and decided she had to keep going. She started to walk and Fox followed walking close by her side.

They were 3 quarters of the way there when Krystal's panic returned when she heard a drunken male's dirty thoughts. She grabbed Fox's paw and gripped it tightly. This caused an eruption of awwws to be heard. Fox quickly ripped his paw from hers. This broke Krystal's heart to pieces for only a split second. Immediately after removing his paw, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her close to his side. This caused an even bigger eruption of awwws. Fox blushed madly but still held Krystal's body close to his as they walked the final strip of the carpet.

The two finally made it to the limo. The limo driver opened the door for them and helped Krystal in the limo. Fox climbed in and the hound closed the door. He then packed the unofficial couple's luggage in the trunk of the limo, before climbing in the driver's seat and starting up the engine. The limo pulled away from the curb and started its short journey to the hotel.

The limo had black leather for the seats and was extremely elegant inside. There were wineglasses and even a champagne bottle resting in ice. Soft music emerged through the speakers. The driver chose a romantic song on purpose and the saxophone played its sweet melody.

" You know you didn't have to do that." Krystal said. She placed a paw on his knee and started to rub it affectionately, slowly moving from his knee up a little farther up his leg. She stopped when she got about to about a little farther than half way up his leg.

Fox's turned red, as he felt her caressing touch. He eyed her for second before turning his attention to the wandering paw. Fox returned his gaze to her again before answering.

"It was…uhh..nothing…you looked scared…and uhhh" He looked at her paw that continued to massage his thigh again and then back at her as he tried to finish his sentence. "Well, I thought…….it might help you if I was closer to you. It was nothing, really"

Krystal noticed the effect her wandering paw was having on the vulpine, so she decided to move her hand a little farther up his leg. Fox got shivers up his spine and his muscled tightened. She giggled and removed her paw from his thigh to his face. Krystal stroked it sexily before replying, "Well, it did help." She smiled at him. "Thank you Fox." She kissed him on the cheek, but this time a lot closer to his lips. Fox just looked at her in amazement.

_Wow…she's never kissed me like THAT before. _Fox thought.

Fox inched closer in his seat to Krystal and before they knew it their muzzles were only an inch or two apart. Fox could feel her breath against his face and he moved in to fill in the gap that plagued their hungry lips. But unluckily for the couple the vehicle came to a screeching halt. This caused them to not get their desired kiss, but instead they ended up falling on top of each other, with Krystal on top. Unfortunately for them their lips never met.

"Were here!" The driver said. He lowered the glass window that separated the front from the back. The hound looked at the two foxes in disbelief.

" Jeez…couldn't you two wait a couple minutes until we got to the hotel to get it on." The driver said dryly.

Krystal got off of Fox and they sat back in their seat embarrassed of the hound's comments.

" We weren't 'getting it on'….when you braked it caused us to fall on each other." Fox explained, surprisingly confident.

"Yah sure..buddy…whatever you say" The hound snorted. "Foxes…they sure are damn horny little things…" He said under his breath, while he opened his car door. Fox and Krystal sat stiffly in their seats and looked at the floor bashfully.

The hound, which was named David, opened their door and the two climbed out. Fox and Krystal stood in shock at the beautiful scenery that stood before them. The hotel was huge and was white with a red, orange roof. It was

Surprisingly tall and was beachside. The waves caressed the soft white sand, creating an almost hypnotizing sound. Fox made a mental note to take Krystal to the beach at night.

"Come on Fox!" She giggled. Krystal grabbed his paw once again and started to pull the vulpine inside the elegant, five star resort.

Fox opened the glass door for Krystal, who kindly thanked him. The lobby was medium sized but roomy. There was expensive art everywhere and leather couches huddled around a fire. There even was a black piano with a hired pianist playing the notes professionally.

Fox strode to the wooden front desk with Krystal on his arm. He leaned on the counter waiting patiently for service. A male raccoon eventually came to check them in.

"Hi, I'm Michael what can I do for you?" The raccoon asked.

"Hi, I've got two suites under the name McCloud." Fox answered.

"Okay let me check my computer…it'll only take a moment…….well it looks like I've only got one room under McCloud…is that okay? He asked.

"Yes, that's okay." Fox nodded. "Wait a minute did you say one room?" Fox questioned nervously.

"Yes one room. Is there a problem?" Michael replied, eyeing him for a moment.

"There's no problem." Krystal interjected. "One room will be fine. Besides Fox, it'll allow us to get to know each other better." Krystal said smoothly while stroking his arm. Fox gulped and turned bright red.

Michael laughed and grinned widely while asking, "Will that be a king sized bed or two double beds Mr. McCloud?"

Fox turned a brighter red and his eyes bulged. The raccoon noticed this and decided to embarrass the vulpine even more.

" I strongly recommend the king size bed, its great for you know….chity chity bang bang." Michael said, trying not to break into a fit of laughter.

Fox's mouth dropped and he looked at Krystal quickly before looking back at the raccoon. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say to the grinnig raccoon.

_If I choose the king she'll think I'm trying to take advantage of her and if I choose the double beds she'll think I'm not interested in her that way. What should I do?_

" We'll take the king sized bed." Krystal said calmly before Fox could answer. Fox mentally gave a sigh of relief that he didn't have to decide. If it were up to him he would have chosen the king too.. 

" Excellent choice! This fine man right here will carry your luggage to your suite." He pointed to a young rabbit that was dressed in black pants and a blue T-shirt with the hotel name on it. The rabbit excited the hotel to start carrying the bags to the room.

"Now how will you be paying? Cash or credit?" Michael asked.

"Credit." McCloud answered. He handed him his card. Once the transaction was complete and they got their assigned room number and keys, Fox met the rabbit to take the two to their suite.

The three had to take a long elevator ride because their room was at the top of the hotel and it was quite a tall resort. They finally arrived outside a dark wooden door that had the numbers 306 on it. The hallway had a white carpet that matched the rabbits fur.

"Welcome to your very own suite!" The rabbit exclaimed opening the door to the suite proudly. The room was huge! There was a bed with a cranberry comforter, next to it was a wooden nightstand with a lamp. In front of the bed was an oak dresser and to the left of that was a stereo. Across the room was a couch with a flat screen TV, maybe 6 or so feet away from the comfy sofa. The bathroom had a shower/tub, toilet, and sink. In the right corner of the room was a big hot tub with candles in packages on the sides of it. And to top it all off there was a balcony that you could go out on to see the ocean view.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Grand Fortuna!" The snow-white bunny said. Fox tipped him before he left.

"Wow this is really amazing isn't it Krystal? Fox asked in awe. "Peppy really out did himself."

"He sure did!" Krystal smiled.

"Remind me to never give him a hard time about blowing up the Great Fox ever again." Fox laughed.

"Will do." Krystal answered with a giggle as they both flopped back on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! 8 pages and it nearly killed me because I'm sick and I've got a 101 temperature. Please review…and I'm sorry about the long update. I decided to let this die, but I changed my mind. Like I said before…If you keep reviewing I'll keep writing! )


	4. Chapter 4: The First Kiss

Chapter 4

Krystal and Fox were lying on the king sized hotel room bed, staring at the ceiling. They finally got a moment of peace and were enjoying it a great deal. Fox rested his head against the firm, but soft pillows and stretched out on the bed as much as he possibly could. Krystal was resting on her side, with her legs curled up and her tail swaying slowly. Her eyes were closed peacefully and she looked quite comfortable to say the least.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fox asked the tranquil vixen.

Krystal's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Fox who was staring back at her.

"I don't know..do you have the brochure Peppy gave you? We can see what they have to offer here and then choose." Krystal said thoughtfully.

"Good idea!" Fox reached into his pocket, pulled out the brochure, and opened it up, already starting to read its contents. Krystal could not see from the position she was in. So she rolled over and moved extremely close to Fox's masculine body. Her face was only an inch from Fox's and her curvaceous figure was pressed against his muscular stature. It was making the vulpines temperature rise for sure. She looked over the brochure, scanning the things there were to do until she came to the one she knew would spice up the vacation right away.

"How about the spa?" Krystal exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the picture of a couple sitting in a steam room, with nothing but towels covering their private areas. She glanced at Fox and put on a sexy smile. Fox's heart melted into a puddle. He got that funny feeling in his stomach again and his tail started swaying from side to side. There wasn't anything that Fox would rather do right now, than have Krystal with a towel on….butt naked underneath. Considering the point they were in their relationship. They haven't even kissed on the lips yet.

His temperature shot up even more as he pictured her pressed up against him in the steam room, with her sexy body glazed in sweat from the humidity inside the room. Fox broke the fantasy, before his male mind started to picture other things he didn't want Krystal to know about, her being telepathic and all.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I got a stiff neck from sitting in the plane for 8 hours." Fox said smoothly, trying not to sound too eager. McCloud rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to soothe his muscles.

"Me too." Krystal replied.

"When do you want to leave for the spa?" Fox asked.

"How about now." Krystal suggested.

"Okay." Fox said, as he let his legs hang over the side of the bed, Krystal, who was still on the bed, moved so she was kneeling behind Fox.

"Last time I went to a spa, some horny teenage girl tried to pull my towel off." Fox said dryly. He smiled as he looked at the ground, remembering the look on the girl's face as she pulled on the white cloth draped around his waist.

Krystal giggled and wrapped her delicate arms around his neck. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his back and her head was resting on his shoulder. She let her paws wander onto his chiseled chest and the vixen started to massage it slowly. Fox jumped slightly at the vixen's sudden expression of physical intimacy.

She whispered in his ear with a sexy voice, "I can't blame her for trying."

Fox's muscles tightened and he glowed. He blushed like he had never blushed before. His mouth opened to say something. But nothing came out. He was lost for words.

She got off of Fox and giggled at him. Fox watched her get off of the bed, and stood up slowly. He jogged up behind her quickly and swiftly scooped her off her feet, into his arms. The vixen was as light as a feather to Fox. Krystal shrieked in delight as Fox carried her effortlessly across the room. Once they got to the door the she extended her arm so she could open the door for them both.

"I got it." Fox said. McCloud shifted Krystal so he held her with only one arm and opened the door. Showing off just how strong he really was. He moved the blue female fox into her original position in his arms and walked through the doorway. Fox then set her down, back on her feet. Krystal smiled at Fox and he returned the smile. They walked down the hall to the elevator, and the team leader had wrapped his arm around her like he did on the red carpet.

The spa was located on the lower level of the grand hotel. On the way down in the elevator a couple of teenage girls asked Fox for their autographs. Fox gave them it and on his way out the elevator door one of the girls pinched his butt. This left a very shocked and embarrassed McCloud. The couple walked down the hall that led to the spa and to the right was a window that showed the workout room. This of course, caught the vulpines eye, being the athletic fox he was, told his secret lover that he would be with her in a minute and to check them in. She walked down the rest of the hallway and approached the spa desk that was being run by a young, attractive, female falcon.

"Hello, my name is Jenny, what can I do for you today?" The blue falcon asked.

"Hi, I would like to have the couples package please." Krystal said.

" Okay that will be 20 dollars, and if you don't mind me asking, who's your date? Is he hot? Jenny questioned with a girlish giggle following her question.

"Well, he's checking out the weights in the workout room, but he should be here shortly." Krystal told her.

"You still didn't answer my question." Jenny said with a grin. "Is he hot?"

Krystal looked away and her cheeks turned a shade of red. "Yes." Krystal giggled.

Jenny giggled too and said, " So, he's into working out…he must have a great body."

"Yeah, he does." Krystal sighed. " Well, I haven't seen him with his shirt off yet, but his clothes don't hide much."

"So you two aren't married?" She asked as she furrowed her brow.

Krystal's eyes widened. "No…." The blue vixen replied as she shook her head.

"Are you in love?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes, but no. We haven't really admitted it yet." Krystal said in a sad tone of voice.

"But do you love him?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Krystal dreamily replied as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot I didn't mention my name. My name is Krystal." She answered.

"And what's your dates name?" Jenny asked

"Fox McCloud." Krystal said nonchalantly.

"THE Fox McCloud?" The bird squawked in surprise.

"Yes." Krystal said.

"You're joking right?" Jenny asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, as a matter a fact here he comes now." Krystal pointed at the handsome vulpine walking towards the two females.

" Oh. My. God!" Jenny said in disbelief. She smoothed her feathers on her head, trying to fix her appearance before the male got to the desk. "Girl, hold onto him, and hold onto him tight. He is one hell of a catch. You have no idea how many girls want to sleep with him. And you're the lucky girl that is probably going to do have the chance to."

Krystal opened her mouth to reply to the falcons surprising comment, but shut her mouth quickly because Fox was now in hearing range of their girl talk.

"Hi Fox!" Krystal said.

"Hi, who's your friend here?" Fox asked smiling at the extremely beautiful blue bird.

"This is Jenny." Krystal replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McCloud." Jenny said in a dreamy voice. She held her wing out to shake his hand. But instead Fox took her wing in his paw and brought it up to his lips, kissed it and said, "Call me Fox and the pleasure is all mine." Fox could be quite the cassanova when he wanted to be and when he wasn't talking to the love of his life, Krystal. But he would eventually shake his shyness and show Krystal his true colors.

"My friend Falco Lombardi would probably like to meet you. You've probably heard of him" Fox told Jenny.

"Oh, yes, I've heard of him." Jenny said in a choked voice.

"Well how about you give me your number and I'll have him give you a call sometime and maybe you two could hook up or something." Fox mused.

"Oh my god, okay!" She half screamed. "I….mean…umm..okay cool." She said, trying to recollect herself. Krystal laughed slightly at her eager response, as Jenny wrote her phone number down and gave it to Fox.

"Thank you so much! Here are your towels and the changing rooms are past the hot tubs to the left. Take a right and you will be in the massage room. You will then receive your massages there and after a trip to the steam room. Our staff will direct you from there." Jenny explained.

"No problem and thanks." Fox replied as he took the two white towels.

The two walked past the doors into the spa. They followed her directions and the two eventually found the changing rooms. There was a womans and a mens room. Fox and Krystal split up entering the room that matched their gender. Fox came out first, waiting patiently for Krystal as woman stared at his bare, built chest. It was making him uneasy because of what almost happened in his last visit to a spa. Krystal came out of the locker room, with her towel wrapped around her body. The vixen happily set her gaze on Fox and her mouth dropped. Her eyes immediately went to his six-pack and worked their way up. He had pecks that could make any woman drool and his broad shoulders were the finishing touch. Fox's arms were very muscular and Krystal now knew how he could carry her effortlessly across the room. Fox hadn't spotted her yet, so she took advantage of that by staring all she wanted. After checking Fox out completely she took her first step toward him. He finally found her and worked his way through the crowd to get to his vixen.

Now it was Fox's turn to drool. His heart practically leapt out of his chest, when he came close enough to Krystal to see her perfect figure through the towel. They were now face to face and his view was even better. Her towel started three quarters up her thigh, revealing a lot of fur and ended around her chest. The shortness of the cloth showed off her shapely legs quite a bit and the towel hugged her perfect curves in every way possible. It showed her heart shaped rump in the most slender fashion, but Krystal's breasts weren't visible in any way and that made Fox frown. McCloud became unaware of the fact he was staring, but Krystal wasn't unaware at all. She knew what he was doing and was flattered by it. Krystal then loosened her towel on purpose to show Fox some cleavage. His eyes widened as he realized what the vixen was doing. Krystal then gave Fox a dreamy smile and placed hand on her hip and shifted her weight on one leg. It was a drop dead sexy pose, her being in a towel and all, His mouth dropped and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. The blue vixen then turned around and did a sexy little walk in the other direction and Fox stood there, still in shock that, that walk and pose was for him.

Krystal turned around and asked, " Are you coming?" She laughed a little before adding, "Or do you want me to do some more poses for you."

Fox smiled an ear to ear smile and for the first time he didn't blush. "I'm coming, although some more of those poses would be nice." McCloud chuckled.

"I'll save them for later. When we're in the steam room." Krystal giggled.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Fox replied with a smirk, taking his place beside his girl as they walked together hand in hand to the massage room that was reserved for them.

The room was small with unlit candles covering the room. Elevator music played through the speakers on the tan walls and there was two padded rectangle shaped tables that were put close together. Their masseuses were waiting for them in the room also. One handsome gray male wolf, and one beautiful tan vixen. Fox and Krystal sat on tables waiting for their instructions.

"Hello, I'm Greg and this is Susan and were going to be giving you your massages today. Will you please lay face down and place your towels in the position like the couple in this picture." Greg said, while pointing at the photo. Fox and Krystal did as they were told and got into they're positions. Fox had his towel draped across his butt and so did Krystal and they both rested their heads on their arms.

"Please give us a few moments to set up, so it will make your experience more enjoyable." Susan told the couple.

The tan vixen placed a different CD in the stereo outside the hall, as the wolf lit dozens upon dozens of candles. Once the wolf was done lighting the candles, he turned down the lights. Soft romantic music escaped through the speakers and the candles glowed like fireflies on a summer night by the lake. It set the mood perfectly. The staff left the room to get the oils they need for the massage. Now that they were alone, Fox looked at Krystals delicate features in the candlelight. She was even more beautiful as the soft candle lit glow caressed loving her face. Krystal returned Fox's gaze with love in her deep blue eyes and smiled a gentle smile. Fox reached over to Krystal's table and took her warm paw in his, massaging it gently with his paw. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Her fur felt nice against his lips and then Fox rubbed her hand against his handsome face.

The staff came back in the room and Fox stopped rubbing her hand against his cheek and bashfully held it instead. The vixen and wolf went to work immediately. Fox got the girl and Krystal got the man, of course. Their paws massaged their shoulders and backs loosening the muscles and getting all the knots out that were created from not only the plane, but the Apariod war too. Each fox let out groans and moans and sighs of satisfaction from the relaxing and rejuvenating massage. The massage lasted 45 minutes and they enjoyed every second of it. When it was over Greg and Susan gave them directions to the steam room. And that is where the fun began.

Fox entered the steam room first, taking a look around before stepping in completely. The room was small like the massage room, but extremely hot and humid with two rows of wooden benches. The walls and floor were made of wood and steam filled the room like clouds. Fox sat down on the bench at the end of the room in a corner, so he could rest his back against the walls and Krystal sat next to him. There was a moment of awkward silence, but it didn't last long.

"Didn't that massage feel so good?" Krystal asked trying to make conversation with the fox.

"Yeah, we should do that more often." Fox said closing his eyes.

"Do you know what would have made it more enjoyable Fox?" Krystal questioned slyly. McCloud just looked at her innocently and shrugged.

"If you were the one giving the massage to me." Krystal said.

"Tell me about." Fox said.

Minutes had passed and finally Krystal moved closer to Fox and pressed her body against his. Her breasts flushed against the side of his chest as she locked eyes with him. Krystal rested her head on her chest and scrunched up legs together. Her tail found his and their tails playfully played tag, until finally stopping and wrapping around each other lovingly. By now Krystal's body was glazed in sweat, just like in his fantasy. His eyes danced around her figure checking out what was available for his eyes to see. The top of her breasts glistened in sweat as did her legs. Fox burned for her body and lips. His love and desires for her were insurmountable. He loved her more than anything in the world and he just had to express it or he would explode. Fox couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't take it. His hormones were raging and he just had to kiss her, if he didn't he might go mad.

Fox placed his paws on her shoulders and pinned her to the bench and got on top of her, but let his knees take on most of the weight, so he wouldn't crush the vixen he loved so very much.

"Fox..I." Krystal stammered surprised by the usually shy and easily embarrassed vulpine when it came to things like this.

Fox put a finger to her lips, silencing her. Fox placed both paws on her face and stroked it slowly. Letting his fingers slide over her satin blue white fur. He moved his face closer to hers and now their lips were only a centimeter apart. They could feel one another's hot breath, Fox allowed this to go on for 5 seconds or so, to build the suspense. Fox closed his eyes and moved in even closer. Their lips met and their carbonated love exploded. Their kiss was tender, pure, and true. It was a type of kiss, that only true love could bring. Krystal moved her hands to his back and Fox moved his to her back. Krystal's tongue escaped from her mouth and pressed against Fox's lips trying to gain entrance. Fox opened his maw allowing her tongue slide in and this allowed Fox's tongue to enter Krystal's. With that kiss, their souls had merged into one. Their spirits soared and Krystal felt like she was flying. It was quite a sexy picture. Both of their bodies drenched in sweat, pressed against the other, kissing tenderly and slowly in a steam filled room. Fox broke the beloved kiss they shared and started to kiss Krystal's neck, moving up and down, caressing her neck in the most romantic way with his lips. Krystal closed her eyes in satisfaction and let the sensation overcome her. He planted a final, quick kiss upon her chest before getting off the lovely vixen. Fox then blushed fiercely. She got up and sat next to Fox.

"Krystal..I'm..I'm..so sorr" Fox started. But Krystal didn't let him finish. She giggled and tackled him. She pinned him down like he had except she put all her weight on Fox knowing that her weight couldn't hurt the strong vulpine. Krystal kissed him and boy, she kissed him good, long and hard.

She broke the kiss and slowly got off of Fox and let him get a sneak peak down her towel. He didn't see much but he saw enough to make him turn red again.

"Don't be." Krystal answered, taking her place against Fox, like she previously had before their first kiss. Fox smiled and placed his paw on her hip.

"Krystal I have something I want to tell you." Fox said as butterflies started to build his stomach.

"Yes, Fox." Krystal said unaware of what Fox was going to say.

"I.." Fox started.

Suddenly an old female tiger entered the steam room. Both of their eyes snapped to the intruder. She was well into her eighties and was only wearing a towel.

"Damn.." Fox cursed his luck.

Krystal got off of Fox because of the lack of privacy they now had.

"Oh don't mind me." She laughed sitting down at the other end of the room.

The couple sighed quietly as the two sat in the room. They eventually left and headed for the locker rooms. Fox and Krystal got changed and left the spa with Krystal close to Fox's side while he had his arm around her waist. On their way out, Krystal saw the falcon. She turned her head around and winked at her and pointed to Fox, made a kissy face and nodded. Jenny smiled and stifled a giggle, so Fox would not catch on to their secret language. Jenny gave Krystal a thumbs up, which caused Krystal to smile back. They then walked out of the spa truly in love with each other more than ever.

_Wow 12 pages long? Whew im tired I gotta go to bed….well in this chapter I tried to bring out their sexual attraction, I know love is not all about that, so im going to make it more deep in my next chapters. Don't worry. Well review people…I didn't write 12 pages for nothing…I want to know your thoughts. Peace! )_

_Oh and I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters.._


	5. Chapter 5: Meteor Land

Chapter 5

Fox and Krystal left the spa and were currently making their way down the corridor that lead to the lobby. Fox had no idea what they were going to do next, but he hoped it wouldn't be something along the lines of shopping. His muscles had just finally gotten relaxed and he cringed at the thought of carrying all those heavy bags. He had gone shopping with Krystal before and the one thing he found out about her was she was quite the shopper. Fox led her through the hallways and they finally arrived at the lobby.

"So Fox what do you want to do?" Krystal asked McCloud as they entered the elegant lobby.

"I don't know...anything you want to. I mean, it is your first time here after all." Fox said thoughtfully as they walked outside into the bright sunshine.

"Have you ever been here before Fox?" Krystal took a seat on one of the benches by the beach. So they could listen to waves crashing onto the white sandy shore.

Fox sat down beside her and closed his eyes in pain. The memories of his father swirled around his head. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. McCloud took a deep breath before answering his love.

"I...have been here before Krystal..." Fox managed to choke out.

"You have?" Krystal finally looked deep into the vulpines sad green eyes and knew she had stricken a nerve in him. "I'm so sorry Fox...I didn't mean to upset you..." Krystal apologized.

"No its okay...it actually helps to talk about it. Well the thing is...I came here before with my father. It was a family vacation thing. I was only 9 years old and we stayed at this very hotel. We were supposed to stay here a week, but something came up...I remember the day perfectly" Fox closed his eyes and let the painful memory consume him.

"We were on that beach right over there, throwing a frisbee around, when suddenly Peppy and Pigma showed up out of no where and said that General Pepper needed team Star Fox to check out some type of strange activity on Venom. Our vacation was cut short and we flew back to Corneria where I stayed with Slippy's family. And that was the last time I ever saw my dad." Fox looked at the ground telling the story in the most basic way he could, but he then smiled as the happy memories of the vacation entered his mind.

"Oh Fox...I had no idea. This trip must be so hard for you." Krystal said taking his paw in hers, griping it tightly.

"You'd think it would be...but it actually isn't. That was so many years ago and I've finally come to terms with my father's death. I can't keep living in the past and besides, it reminds me of all the good times I had with my dad. So it kinda has helped me a lot." Fox explained to the blue furred vixen regaining his normally up beat persona.

"Are you sure you're okay with us being here? If you want to we could go back to Corneria.." Krystal suggested.

"Oh hell no! I've been looking forward to this vacation for a long time and I'm not going to spoil it for the both of us." Fox told her firmly.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Positive!" Fox exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips to totally reassure her. Krystal melted into the kiss and placed one paw on the back of his furry head and the other on his back. While Fox placed one paw on her hip and the other was left wandering on her back also. Krystal giggled and smiled half way through the kiss, for she felt a warm paw placed directly onto her bare back under her shirt. His paw then moved up her spine and then began to flirtatiously fiddle with the clip of her bra. Krystal jumped slightly and giggled even more. She giggled his name in between short tongue filled kisses and placed her paws on his chest and pushed him off gently.

"What?" Fox asked innocently.

"Fox we're in public!" Krystal laughed. Fox gave her a boyish pout and it made her heart melt.

"What? I can't kiss you in public?" Fox questioned sadly with the same cute little pout he had before.

"Awww Fox it's not like that.." Krystal took his face into her hands and kissed him sweetly. Fox looked at her with wanting eyes and Krystal laughed at Fox's eagerness.

"So can I or can I not kiss you in public?" Fox continued to ask her playfully.

"You can, but you can't..." Krystal started.

" I can't..." Fox teased her, beckoning Krystal to finish her sentence.

She playfully punched Fox in the arm. "You know what I mean Fox!" Krystal giggled once again as he slyly smiled at her. She knew, he knew, she meant him playing with her bra right out in the open for the world to see, but it was Fox's perfect opportunity to tease her.

"Later." Krystal said as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"Later?" Fox asked with raised brows.

"Later." Krystal confirmed with a nod. "When we're in private." She told him.

Fox beamed with accomplishment and couldn't hide his happiness. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her as they sat on the bench together watching the waves move in and out. Ever since that kiss in the steam room, Fox felt more liberated with Krystal. He felt comfortable enough to advance their relationship and be more romantic with her. The kiss alone connected them and opened so many doors in their future together, as one.

"So, what do you want to do now? We have the whole afternoon ahead of us." Fox said trying to change the subject as he pulled out the brochure.

He opened it up and the two looked it over once again for the perfect activity for them to do.

"How about the amusement park? That seems like fun! They have roller-coasters, water rides, a fares wheel, and tons of other things." Fox said.

"Oh Wow! I've only been to an amusement park once before. Let's do that!" Krystal replied excitedly.

"Alright!" Fox said.

Fox and Krystal went back to their suite and got everything they needed for the afternoon. Shortly after their trip to their room, they headed for the theme park that was called Meteor Land. The couple had to take a shuttle bus to get to their destination. Luckily it wasn't a long ride, but it was a very annoying trip to not only Fox, but Krystal also. There were babies crying, kids running around, mothers chasing the children, fathers chasing the mothers who were chasing the children, elderly people rambling about past experiences, and a group of teenagers singing rap songs in the back. So, basically to some it all up it was hell on wheels. The two breathed a sigh of relief once they got off of that damned bus.

The entrance to Meteor Land, was amazing, spectacular, and jaw dropping. The sign at the entrance was huge and was about 60 feet high, with big flashing lights that read Meteor Land. It had massive almost realistic looking space ships on either side of the sign that released a foggy mist.

"Wow Fox this is amazing!" Krystal said in awe.

"It sure is." Fox replied almost as amazed as her.

They stood in line and waited to approach the ticket booth. The vulpine pair paid for the tickets, got their paws stamped, and went through the metal detector. Which was set off by Fox's communicator that he kept with him at all set off times, just in case the Cornerian base or team needed him if there was an emergency. The guards demanded to know his name, which he did eventually mumble unhappily to them. As usual for Fox they were shocked that the legendary Fox McCloud was standing right before them. Fox firmly told the two to keep it under wraps that he was here because he would get mobbed if everyone knew who he was.

After that dilemma the couple happily entered the park to enjoy its contents. The first ride they went on was the biggest and most thrilling ride the park offered The Arwing Blast. It was supposed to be a ride that would make your stomach churn at just the mention of its name. The line wasn't that long because too many people were too afraid to ride it. Fox knew he wouldn't find it that thrilling considering he had been piloting space fighters almost all his life and simply because he was Fox McCloud.

Once they got to the front of the line he could see the carts they would be riding in. The cart looked almost exactly like an Arwing, except it was much wider so two people could sit in the "cock-pit" side by side. Fox got in the cart first so he could help Krystal in like a true gentleman.

"You nervous?" Krystal asked Fox as she buckled herself in.

"Nah, I've flown too many real jets too be nervous about a ride. Are you?" Fox smirked.

"A little." Krystal replied meekly.

Fox could only smile at the apprehensive vixen as he continued to try to fasten his safety belt.

"Do you need some help with that?" Krystal giggled.

Fox tried one last time before he threw his hands up in defeat. Krystal reached down to Fox's waist and gripped the buckle and fiddled with it trying to get it to snap into the position it was supposed to. After about 10 seconds of playing with the strap it finally clicked. She gave it a quick tug to make sure it had actually latched.

"There!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Thanks.." Fox said sheepishly.

"No problem.."Krystal reassured him. She looked at the bottom of the cart and laughed before adding, "I may be a little nervous about a stupid ride, but at least I can buckle myself in." Krystal teased.

Fox stuck out his tongue at her like a little kit would. Krystal giggled, but her laughing stopped when the cart jerked forward and her giggling turned into a yelp. She gripped his paw anxiously as the cart started toward the white building with space ships painted on. The doors opened and a thick mist enveloped the "Arwing". It was pitch black and you couldn't even see your own nose if you tried. As the cart pushed onward in the building the lighting got less dark because of the small lights that cluttered the ceiling. The small lights looked like stars and peaceful music played. It was actually a very pretty and serene picture.

"Maybe this isn't going to be so bad." Krystal smiled.

But Krystal had spoken too soon. Just as she finished her sentence the cart descended into almost a 90-degree drop and Krystal screamed bloody murder, while Fox laughed and whooped as the cart shot down at an incredible speed. She clenched Fox's arm tightly as the cart went through several drops and turns. They did all the Arwing's maneuvers too. The cart simulated the loop and the barrel roll and did many of the other fighter's capabilities.

The cart came out of the building once again and Krystal was relieved. They stepped out off the cart and headed for the exit, where they were put back into the crowd of people bustling to and fro stopping at rides and carnival games. As they walked through the crowd Fox was trying to stifle his laughter.

"What?" Krystal questioned the vulpine. She came to a stop and put her blue white paws on her curvy hips. "What's so funny?"

Fox stopped and looked back at the one he loved and couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

You...You..." McCloud laughed. Fox walked closer to her and cleared his throat so he could imitate the vixen. "You were like..." Fox chuckled. He put his paws to his cheeks and did a high a pitched girlish scream. Even more of Fox's chuckling followed after his pretty good imitation.

Krystal whacked him in the back of his head and Fox put his hands above his head so he could block anymore attacks.

"It's not funny!" Krystal told the fox.

"You were scared weren't you?" Fox asked.

She started to walk forward slowly past McCloud and then turned around to look back at him. "I wasn't that scared." Krystal said emphasizing the that.

Fox stayed where he was and smiled at the cutely defensive vixen who was now a few feet from him and getting farther away.

"Yeah, you were scared." Fox replied half-laughing with a gorgeous toothy smile.

He jogged up so he was side by side with her and they walked together passing the colorful carnival game tables with stuffed animals as prizes. The people running the tables were shouting things trying to drag in people to play their games. They ignored the games knowing that most of them are fixed and some are almost impossible, except one caught their attention.

It was a game that you take the sledgehammer and slam it down as hard as you can on a certain area that makes the metal piece shoot up. If it dings the bell, then lights flash and you win a prize.

"Hey you. Fox boy come over here." The carnival man shouted over the noise of the crowd. Fox spun around to face the wolf in the red suite.

"Who me?" Fox asked the wolf.

"Yeah you fox boy come over here." He said once again.

Fox went toward the wolf by the sledge hammer game with Krystal on his arm.

"What do you want?" Fox responded politely to the man.

"I bet you can't ding this bell. Your too weak to even come close to the bell." The wolf said.

"I'm not interested thank you." Fox grumbled trying to keep his cool. If there was one thing he learned over the years was how to deal with jerks. He spun on his heels and started to walk away, but the wolf kept on at it.

"Yeah your not interested because you can't. And you know it. Don't yah fox boy." The wolf chided.

Fox turned back around to face the man and growled, " I can, but I'm not spending my money on your fixed games."

By now there was a huge crowd forming around the lupine and vulpine, waiting to see what the wolf would say next and what the fox would do.

The lupine simply laughed at Fox's remark and added, "Yeah sure. You just don't want bluey to see you lose. Am I right?" he smirked.

"Hey don't you insult my girlfriend!" Fox yelled at the obnoxious gray wolf. McCloud was too angry to realize what he had just yelled, but Krystal picked up on it completely.

"Girlfriend?..." Krystal whispered quietly filled with joy. She nuzzled Fox's muscular arm closer against her body and smiled.

" I can see why you're mad. I bet it's because you Smurf girlfriend won't put out. But you know I can't blame her. I wouldn't put out for a weakling like you either if I were her." He laughed as he crossed his arms.

And that did it for Fox. Rage consumed him and he made a run at the wolf.

"Fox..NO!" Krystal yelled knowing Fox could totally kick the crap out of the guy.

Fox rushed him and upon hearing Krystal words decided not to break his jaw. He instead picked the wolf up by his collar with one arm and fiercely questioned him.

"WHAT did you say?" Fox demanded.

"Hey, buddy, my pal, violence is never the answer, you know? Just prove yourself by winning the game." The wolf stammered nervously.

Fox let him down and asked, "How much?"

"3 credits a try." The wolf beamed.

"How about 1 credit and I won't break your jaw?" Fox growled which followed into a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ermmm policy says..." The wolf started. Fox cracked his knuckles loudly.  
"Uh okay 1 credit it is then." He smiled.

Fox reached into his pocket and paid him. The wolf handed Fox the big black hammer and McCloud gripped it tightly. He looked back at the now massive crowd and Krystal and every single pair of eyes was waiting to see what was going to happen. McCloud looked up at how far he had to make the metal piece go. The bell was quite a ways up there and it looked like it would be extremely difficult to do, but it wasn't impossible. Fox repositioned his grip on the handle, stomped his feet a couple times, got into his stance, moved the head of the hammer behind his back, took a deep breath, and slammed the hammer down with all his strength.

The medal piece shot upward and continued to travel farther and farther up the machine at a fast pace. As it got near the bell it started to slow down and Fox held his breath. Farther and farther and farther it went and soon a loud ding rang out and the crowd cheered. Fox smirked his legendary smirk and stepped down from the blue platform in victory, to be greeted with a big hug and kiss from Krystal.

"Well...uhh..Congratulations.." The lupine mumbled.

"Thanks" Fox simply said.

The wolf asked Fox what type of prize he wanted and Fox asked Krystal what she wanted and Krystal chose a Fox McCloud doll. The two walked away from the idiotic wolf, with Krystal back to her original place on his arm. Krystal stared in amazement at the flashing lights, rides, and smells of the food at the theme park. She was in total awe.

The couple went on many rides and attractions. They went on multiple roller-coasters, a log ride, a ride that shoot you up 200 feet in the air and drops you directly down, the bumper cars, and many other fun things. They ate lunch after they went on all the thrill rides and the sun was just about to go down.

"Well I guess it's about time we head back to the hotel." Fox said.

"Yeah, but Fox there's one thing I want to do before we leave." Krystal said with a grin.

"What's that?" Fox asked.

"I want to watch the sun set on the Ferris wheel. It would be so romantic." Krystal said in a dream like state. "Don't you think so?"

Fox gulped and replied nervously, "Yeah sure, uhh...what ever you want Krys."

Krystal grabbed his paw and squealed in delight and they made their way to the Ferris wheel. It was a marvelous structure, with flashing lights on every one of the bars that held the ride together. The Ferris wheel had a magnificent view of the ocean and beach and the sun set was definitely going to be nothing short of spectacular. They got into their seat on the ride and the people running the attraction locked the bar that goes over them for safety and the two started their way up.

Fox wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body close to his as they got closer and closer to the top. The ride came to a halt once they got to the very top and they gazed out onto the water and sky. The sky was a deep pink, with some orange and purple splashed in there creating the most gorgeous view anyone had ever seen. The reflection of the vibrant colors was painted across the glittering water. Krystal looked at Fox and collapsed onto his chest. She allowed herself to lean on him and massaged his chest while he caressed her cheek with his paw. Krystal moved her head up so her lips could contact with his. Their kiss was short for they wanted to watch the sunset. She curled up against him again and they watched the brilliant colors swirl in the sky.

"Fox, did you really mean what you said to that wolf?" Krystal questioned Fox shyly.

"Mean what?"

"Well when you said, don't insult my girlfriend, do you really consider me as your girlfriend?" Krystal gulped and held her breath.

"I..I...Well..It's..not really official." Fox replied softly.

"Oh.." Krystal answered disappointedly.

"Well if you want to be..i guess..um,..i mean..Krystal I was wondering if you would be my girl?" Fox asked slowly

"Oh Fox...yes of course I will!" Krystal whispered with tears in her eyes.

Fox dug into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a ring. There were two gems that were circled by diamonds. One gem was a light blue and the other was green. The band was made of silver and it shinned.

"I was going to give this to you at the end of the trip, but I guess now is the perfect time to." Fox said as he showed her the ring. Krystal's jaw dropped. He took her paw in his and slid the ring onto her middle finger. Krystal held her paw in front of her face so she could study it perfectly.

"It's beautiful!" Krystal said in wonder.

"Now it's official!" Fox said joyfully smiling at her. "Krystal you see that blue gem? That represents you, and that green one, that's supposed to be me." Fox looked deep into her eyes. "And if anything ever, ever, happens to me, as long as you wear that ring I will always be with you." Fox romantically told his girl.

Tears rolled down her velvet cheeks and she wiped them gently. Krystal kissed him passionately, slowly, and lovingly. They got off the ride and headed back to the hotel in peace that they had finally became an official couple.

_Okay so there you go! Id like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it and you guys are what keeps me writing. Some of the reviews made me laugh..i liked them alot. lol Once again Thank you all very much! Keep it up! _

_There was one review i did not appreciate tho and i will not accept nor tolerate rude, pointless flames. If you don't like my story then DONT read it. Got it?_

_Another review id like to comment on was Bigfox's review regarding the insulting flame i got. I want to thank him/her for that. That was very sweet of you! I dedicate this chapter to you! Oh and btw everyone im a girl...lol_

_The next chapter were going to see..Fox and Krystal's first night together..Oh la la lol And Fox is going to do some singing in future chapters and im trying to figure out which real-life singers voice im going to use so you all can hear it in ur head...But anyway Keep reviewing!_

_PEACE! _

_Disclaimer: I dont own starfox or any of its characters_


	6. Chapter 6: The First Night

Chapter 6

Fox and Krystal had taken the bus back to the hotel. It was about 8:30 PM at night and they hadn't even eaten dinner yet. They had decided on the bus that they were going to just hang out in the room for the rest of the night and get room service for dinner. Krystal was especially relieved of this for she didn't feel like sitting in a busy and noisy restaurant. The now official couple was tired from the theme park and the overly long plane ride. They now stood outside of their suite.

"306..that's us!" Fox exclaimed, turning the knob after he inserted the card key to unlock the door. The door flew open to reveal the beautiful and luxurious hotel room.

"Ladies first." Fox teased.

"You're too kind." Krystal teased back.

Krystal strode in the room first and Fox soon followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Do you want to order dinner now? Cause I'm starved!" Fox said clutching his stomach.

"Yeah me too! Where's the menu?" Krystal pondered aloud, already starting to search the room. She walked over to the nightstand where she found the menu for the room service. Fox plopped down on the couch, kicked off his shoes, and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Krystal took a seat beside him and scanned the menu looking for something that looked good. She wasn't in the mood for heavy meat. The vixen was thinking of something more along the lines of fish.

"I think I'll get the salmon with the vegetables." Krystal told Fox.

"That sounds good!" Fox said taking the menu from Krystal to look for a tasty dish.

Fox scanned the menu like Krystal had before and stopped when he found the honey-barbecue baby back ribs with potatoes and vegetables.

"What are you gonna get?" Krystal asked.

"The baby-back ribs. Should I order the food now?" Fox headed for the phone by the bed.

"Yeah! The sooner the better." Krystal laughed. She stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm gonna change into something...a little more comfortable." Krystal got her bag full of clothes and sexily walked past Fox to the bathroom. On her way there she allowed her tail to brush up against Fox's butt. Fox jumped at the physical contact and he could feel his temperature rise. She smiled mischievously at him as she closed the door.

Fox was too busy wondering what Krystal meant by "something a little more comfortable" that he didn't notice he had already dialed room service and they were on the other end. McCloud finally came to his senses and was a little embarrassed by the situation.

"Sorry about that...umm...I'd like to order the honey-barbecue baby back ribs with potatoes and vegetables and my girlfriend would like the salmon with the vegetables, and could you place the order under McCloud." Fox said.

"Okay and would you like any dessert with that?"

"Umm...no thank you." Fox's stomach gurgled sickly at the mention of sweets because he and Krystal had eaten a lot cotton candy at Meteor land.

"Alright and what would you and your partner like to drink?"

"How about your finest bottle of red wine!" Fox proudly said.

"Excellent choice! And what room are you staying at?"

"306." Fox answered.

"Thank you Mr. McCloud. Your dinner will arrive at your suite in approximately 25 minutes. Have a nice night." The female replied.

Just as Fox hung up the telephone, the bathroom door swung open revealing a sexy blue vixen dressed in a small, snow-white, silk nightgown. The light nightdress ended 6 inches up her thigh and showed a decent amount of cleavage. It complimented her curves and the fullness of her breasts nicely. The vulpines heart jumped into his throat once his eyes set upon her sexy figure.

Krystal leaned against the bathroom doors frame and lifted her leg and rested it against the other showing her legs off to him.

"You like?" Krystal asked the aroused male in a seductive voice.

Fox let out a dragged out whistled and replied, "Being that beautiful must be against the law."

Krystal brought her paw to her mouth and giggled.

Fox's heart melted as her feminine giggle rang through his velvet ears. He loved her laugh. He loved the way she smiled. He loved the way her eyes glittered when she was happy. He loved the way she was always so willing to help others. He loved her maternal instincts and her love for children. To some it all up he loved everything about the young woman. There wasn't one thing he didn't like about her. Fox was just dumbfounded how he could tell her he loved her.

"Well you're quite the handsome fox yourself you know." Krystal told the vulpine.

Fox blushed fiercely and thanked God for his fur.

"Aww no I'm not." Fox humbly said digging his paws into his pockets. Krystal started towards him swaying her hips back and forth in an almost hypnotic motion. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The vixen looked deep into his eyes before combating the shy vulpines response.

"Out of all the guys I've seen, you have to be the most handsome one of them all. You have the most gorgeous green eyes and the cutest little butt."

He turned a deep shade of red and this time his fur just didn't cut it. McCloud used every ounce of strength to calm his raging and aroused hormones.

"And you are too cute when you blush like that." Krystal said taking his face her paws and grabbed his cheeks, like a grandma does to her grandkids. "Now go change. You can't possibly be totally comfortable in that."

Krystal broke away from Fox and turned to head for the couch. Fox walked up behind her and gave her pinch on her perfect rump. Krystal turned around with a look of shock and pleasure.

"You naughty boy!" Krystal scolded.

"I couldn't help myself!" Fox grinned as he closed the door. Krystal smiled. She sat down on the couch and crossed her shapely legs waiting for Fox to come out. After about a few minutes Fox did come out wearing nothing but green pajama pants and white socks.

Fox, being the shy vulpine he was, had a small shade of red under his fur when he approached the soft sofa for he was shirtless in front of the vixen. Krystal stood up and whistled at the man that she considered her hero. She swatted him on the tail before he could sit down and this caused him to turn redder.

Krystal sat on Fox's lap and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her close to his chiseled chest and let her lean back against him. Fox rested his head upon her shoulder and began to nibble her neck romantically. She let out a groan of satisfaction. Just before Fox could start to get comfortable with the sexy vixen on his lap, there was a knock on the door. Krystal slid off of Fox's lap and got the door. The one delivering the food was none other than Jenny, the blue falcon from the spa.

"Hey Kryst-" Jenny started, but stopped once she looked the young lady up and down. "Damn girl..your lookin good! Do you have that sexy little number on for Foxy?" Jenny observed with a grin.

"Who else? Krystal said with a blush.

"What's he wearin? I hope it's less than what you have on." Jenny laughed as she leaned to the side to see past Krystal, into the room. She finally set her eyes on Fox. "Oh my god...you lucky son of a bitch! Mmm mm I'd like a piece of that. You see the muscles on him? My Lord I could watch him sit there all day." Jenny drooled.

"Hey, hey enough of that! He's my man remember?" Krystal giggled.

"So is he a good kisser? Sum it up on one word" Jenny giggled.

"Amazing!" Krystal sighed. The two burst into a fit of giggles. "Look at the ring Fox got me!" Krystal squealed. She held up her paw and showed Jenny the breath taking ring.

"Whoa! That is one hell of a rock!" Jenny's eyes bulged. "So are you getting hitched?"

"No. Not yet. The ring just symbolizes the start of our relationship. But I think we're going down that road." Krystal giggled.

They then burst into another fit of giggles. By now Fox was getting confused about why it was taking so long. He looked over to see Jenny and what worried him the most was that the two females were giggling. Fox then started to get nervous. McCloud couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about him. He then made eye contact with Jenny and Krystal and the two turned around had another fit of giggles. Fox's mind screamed. The team leader's temperature shot up and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Fox looked over again to see the two saying goodbye. They hugged and McCloud could have sworn he heard Jenny utter the words, "Good Luck."

Fox rose from the sofa, so he could push the heavy cart for her. They got their dishes and sat down on the couch. McCloud picked up his fork and looked the vixen straight in the eye.

"What did you and Jenny talk about?" Fox asked suspiciously as he started to cut his meat.

"Oh..you know. Just girl talk." Krystal said, taking her first bite of salmon.

"Did..that girl talk..include me?" He bit into his delicious bone of steaming ribs.

"Maybe." Krystal giggled after she chewed her fish slowly. Fox couldn't help but smile at his secretive lover.

She had thoroughly enjoyed talking to Jenny about Fox. After all Krystal had been living with 4 males for two years and the only one she could really talk about that type of stuff was Peppy. He had become a father figure in her life once she joined the team and he was the 2nd person she would go to if she needed to talk. The person she would go to first would be of course; Fox, but she couldn't talk to him about him. Besides she couldn't talk with Peppy like she could Jenny. Simply because the old hare was indeed a guy.

"How's your dinner? Is it good?"

"Unbelievable! It's one of the best meals I've ever had! Krystal replied, savoring every bite. "What about you?"

"Really good!"

They ate their dinner happily. Talking about several different subjects. Some serious and some silly. Fox and Krystal both had a couple glasses of wine. Not enough to make them drunk, but just enough for that happy, warm feeling inside.

By the end of the dinner Krystal noticed that Fox had the barbeque sauce all around his mouth and on his lips.

"Fox you have that rib sauce all over your face." She laughed.

"I do?" Fox smirked.

"Yes." Krystal covered her mouth with a paw and giggled with a mouth full of salmon. She swallowed the last bit of her dinner. "Let me clean you up." She put down her fork and knife as Fox did the same. McCloud thought she was going to take a napkin and wipe his face, but instead she came face to face with him and licked the sauce off his face. Krystal took her time cleaning him up because she was enjoying being able to lick her heroes face, and her telepathic senses picked up that Fox was enjoying it just as much and maybe even more than her.

"Do I taste good?" Fox laughed.

"Very good!" Krystal said licking her lips.

"That's good to hear! Cause your gonna be tasting these lips for a while now since we're a couple." McCloud chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kissed and Krystal snuggled up against him. Fox felt at total peace. He couldn't remember when he was this happy. His dream girl was in a short sexy nightgown, curled up against him, the war was over, and he was on vacation alone with Krystal with no one to interfere with his or her advancements. The only time he could remember when he was extremely happy was the day Krystal joined the team.

Krystal's feelings matched Fox's completely. The vixen was the happiest she'd ever been in a long time. She had the most handsome fox in the galaxy, shirtless allowing her to cuddle with him. Krystal had finally found someone to call her own, a person she could possibly share her life with, and she had finally found a place she belonged. After searching the galaxy for answers, alone and scared, and lonely. Krystal found the vulpine of her dreams and almost, sort of, a brand new family. And that family was team Star Fox. She didn't even want to think about what her life would have been like if she hadn't run into them. Krystal shuddered at the thought. But the point was the vixen had found a place where she was loved and safe.

Fox turned on the huge TV and flipped through the channels searching for something that would capture his interest. And something sure did. It was the news station. But it wasn't really the new station that caught his attention; it was who and what they talked about. And that who and what was, Krystal and Fox, and their new relationship.

On the flat screen television screen it flashed in big letters. "Love is in the air!". Fox's heart stopped. He begged to God that it didn't have to do with him or Krystal. Please oh please don't let it be! His mind shouted.

The female panda in the business suit smiled into the camera.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Barrettey. And yes, love is in the air for a certain vulpine." She smiled.

NO! Fox's mind screamed!

"The legendary Fox McCloud has finally found...love. The lucky girl is none other than the Star Fox's only female member Krystal, who had joined the team a year ago. She is 24 years old and he is 26. Fox McCloud has taken Krystal, a blue furred vixen, on a romantic get away to the beautiful Fortuna. There were two sightings of the couple." Vanessa told billions of viewers.

"Oh shit." Fox cursed as his face drained of all color. Krystal just sat there wide eyed at the television screen, as his and her personal life was broadcasted across the Lylat.

"The hero and his new girlfriend were seen arriving on Fortuna and at the popular theme park, Meteor Land. And we are lucky enough to have footage of both sightings. Could you please roll the first tape."

The first tape showed McCloud and Krystal walking down the red carpet. It also showed Krystal freezing, and grabbing Fox's paw. And Fox pulling his paw away and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Wasn't that cute?" Vanessa smiled widely at the camera.

"That wasn't that bad." Fox said. He breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief wouldn't last long.

"And our next tape digs a little more deep into the passions between McCloud and the vixen. This next piece of footage was caught on tape by a security camera. Here it is, a very personal moment, in the Lylat's greatest pilot, soldier, and hero, Fox McCloud."

"God damn...they don't mean...the Tunnel of Love? Do they?" Fox asked Krystal as his blood ran cold. He held his breath hoping it was just him and her sharing a quick kiss.

"I hope not..." She replied shakily now holding Fox's hand.

But sure enough the second tape was of Fox and Krystal lip locked, arms wrapped around each other with exploring paws, in a boat, sailing down the tunnel of love. They were doing what the teenagers like to call, "A full fledged make out session."

The two just sat there, shocked to the bone, that they were on television making out and billions of furs had watched it.

"There you go! Everyone knew that they would eventually be together. They make such a cute couple. Best of luck to them and CLN wishes them a nice vacation. I'm Vanessa Barrettey from CLN's celebrity news. Good night!"

Fox shut off the TV. He sighed and kissed Krystal tenderly.

"I'm so sorry Krystal..." Fox apologized.

"Fox what in Lylat are you sorry about?" Krystal asked confused by the vulpines apology.

"I shouldn't have let this happen." Fox shook his head and looked away in shame.

"What could you have done to stop it?"

"I..." Fox started.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent that. Nothing. You hear me?" Krystal said sternly.

"You're right...it's just that... whenever you get hurt I blame myself. I feel that I need to protect you. To keep you safe. I think it is because you're a woman and I was brought up to always take care of women. I know it's old fashioned. But it's what I believe...And I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Your one of the toughest fighters I've ever known. Your amazing Krystal. You really are." Fox said.

"Fox.." Krystal began to say.

"I never told you this. I've have never told anyone this actually. The thing is the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I had to save you. I had to protect you from then on in. I made a vow that the minute you came out of that crystal prison I was going to keep you safe. Protect you and never let anything ever happen to you. It's because I really care about you. I hate to see you hurt." Fox explained pouring his heart out.

"That was beautiful." Krystal said almost crying. "I feel the same about you. I can't stand to see you sad either."

Fox pulled her into a soft kiss. When they broke apart Krystal was surprised to see how late it was.

"Wow it's almost midnight!" Krystal yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"Yeah me too. That park and plane ride took a lot out of me." Fox stretched.

Krystal pulled the covers apart and crawled in between the covers. She then noticed Fox was setting up a bed on the couch.

"Fox what do you think you're doing?" She giggled.

"I'm making my bed for the night." Fox innocently said.

"Fox your sleeping here." Krystal pointed to the empty space beside her.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as you. I'd feel like I would be taking advantage of you. And I know l couldn't live with myself if l thought l had."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me because I'm okay with it. I'm more than okay with it, I insist." Krystal tried to convince him. "Besides I'm cold and all alone in this lonely bed. I need you to keep me warm." Krystal pouted.

"I don't know.."

"I thought you said you don't like to see me upset. I will be very upset if you don't sleep in this bed with me. Get your tail in this bed now." Krystal demanded.

"Okay..okay I give up!" Fox gave in. Fox blushed as he approached the bed. He slid into the sheets and blankets and just sat in the bed nervously.

Krystal couldn't help, but read his mind. She wanted to know if s-e-x was on his mind. She scanned McClouds thoughts and the only thing that she picked up on was that Fox was nervous as hell and he couldn't believe he was in a bed with her. Krystal then felt guilt consume her. She couldn't believe that she even suspected Fox of doing such a thing. I think she knew as well as he did if they were ever going to do THAT. Then it would be Krystal that would make the first move. And she didn't know if Fox would even give in even if she did imply it.

She moved closer to him and she smiled. It wasn't a sexy smile or a mischievous smile; it was just a genuine grin. Once Fox saw that smile he loved so much, his nervousness dissolved and his muscles relaxed. He finally gained enough courage to wrap his strong arm around her shoulders.

She felt the heat of his arm warm up her shoulder. And she loved that feeling.

"That feels nice." Krystal purred.

Krystal scooted even closer to him, so her body was rubbed up against his. She then turned on her side and placed a paw on Fox's chest. The vixen nibbled his neck playfully and closed her eyes. Fox extended his arm to the nightstand and flipped the switch. The room got totally dark and it took a while for their eyes to adjust. Fox kissed her goodnight, but then that one kiss lead to another, and it turned from a few kisses into a major make out session. They both allowed themselves to give in to their desires and fall into submission of their physical pleasures. Fox and Krystal's paws caressed every inch of their new mate's body. They burned for one another and kissed and hugged until they were worn. Krystal fell asleep in Fox's arms from all the excitement, but Fox for some reason couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why, but sleep could not consume him. It was because his feelings for Krystal still hadn't come out completely. Fox knew that Krystal knew he loved her and he knew she loved him, but the words had not come out of his mouth yet. The thing was he had no problems telling her now, but he didn't want it to be the traditional, I love you and I love you too. He wanted it to be special. Something Krystal would never forget. But what?

And then it hit him. He carefully got out of bed, being sure not to disturb the peaceful slumbering vixen. She shivered once Fox's arms were not wrapped around her lovingly. Fox frowned and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. McCloud kissed her forehead. Krystal smiled and let out a breath of happiness, but she wasn't awake though. Fox walked to the table got some paper and a pen, and started to write the perfect love song for her. McCloud had an incredible singing voice, and no one knew but him. He let his love for her dictate the pen to create the passion he held for the love of his life, Krystal.

_Another chapter done! Whew! Once again thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing! I need reviews! I need to know what you think!_

_This was an extremely hard chapter for me to write because Fox and Krystal were in a hotel room for the ENTIRE chapter. There wasn't much going on and I tried to make it as interesting as i could._

_The next chapter will be more entertaining cuz Fox is gonna do some singing. lol Give me time because i feel that my next update will be one of them most important one of all. I also have piles and piles of school work to do cuz i missed a lot of days cuz of this appendisitus thing which put me in the hospital. I also have a busy social life and sports so ill try to do my best to get it up as soon as possible!_

_PEACE!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Start Fox or any of its characters. But i do own Jenny!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Lady In My Life

Chapter 7

Krystal's ears twitched and her eyes fluttered open. It was still dark out. Maybe about 5:00 am. She woke up to the best thing in the world to her and that was the brown-orange furred fox sleeping softly, snoring slightly, and snuggling with her in his arms next to her. Krystal loved how he had her locked in his arms almost like an impenetrable barrier that could never be broken. And that was like their love for each other was. An impenetrable barrier. She took the time to carefully examine his handsome features and couldn't help, but notice how incredibly cute he was while he was sleeping. The love consumed vixen snuggled deeper into his arms and rested her head under his chin. She kissed his neck softly and nuzzled it gently. Not long after she had done this Krystal noticed Fox had cracked a silly grin and a low purr like noise escaped from his throat. Krystal giggled quietly as the sleeping vulpine nuzzled her cheek with his. She hugged him. He hugged her back. It was a beautiful thing. She was safe. She was loved. She was happy. And she was warm! Krystal couldn't believe how nice and toasty she was while her body clung to his. Krystal loved that feeling.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next time Krystal awoke she was no longer protected by his masculine arms. She was alone in the bed. Krystal could hear the shower running like a rain storm in the bathroom. She sat up, stretched, and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. As soon as she had done that, Krystal could hear the shower come to a stop. A few minutes later Fox emerged from the bathroom in a clean pair of boxer shorts.

"How'd you sleep love?" Fox asked her.

"Excellent. It's the best sleep I've had in a long time." Krystal replied stretching. "What about you?"

"Very good. It felt nice to hold you in my arms at night. We should do that more often." Fox sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed where Krystal sat under the covers.

"We could snuggle together every night...that is if we shared a bed on the Great Fox." Krystal proposed shyly.

Fox gulped. "I'd love too!" Fox exclaimed and he couldn't contain his excitement. "But what will the team say? What will Falco say." Fox said as his ears drooped.

"Well which would you rather have? Falco giving you some every once in a while? Krystal said dryly. "Or get to share a bed with me every single night." Krystal purred.

Without hesitation Fox answered quickly,"Shareabedwithyoueverynight!"

"Well that took a while to decide." Krystal teased.

Fox simply blushed. "I guess it's settled. Once we get back to head quarters you can move in with me."

"Okay!" Krystal said joyfully.

Fox leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. Fox crawled back into the bed, still lip locked with the vixen, and slipped under the covers.

He broke the kiss and snuggled with the vixen peacefully. After a short period of time Fox inched his paws closer and closer to her belly. Fox placed his paws on her stomach and began to rub her sides. His fingers then started to tickle her slowly and then furiously as the vixen burst in to laughter, gasping for breath. She begged for mercy, but Fox kept right on at it. The tickling soon turned into a wrestling match. They growled like kits and Krystal came up behind him and bit his ear playfully. Fox then took the opportunity to the pin the vixen down. He sat on her waist area, but put most of the weight on his knees. His paws were placed on her shoulders. Fox was hunched over the vixen and his face wasn't far from his playmates.

"Thought you could beat me huh Krys?" Fox teased.

"What was I thinking! I should have known I was no match for the great Fox McCloud." Krystal rolled her eyes and giggled. "But I have a secret weapon." Krystal's eyes glittered.

"What's that?" Fox asked with raised brows with his famous cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"This.." Krystal craned her head forward and brought her face to Fox's neck.

"What are you doin-" Fox started but stopped once he felt soft seductive kisses being splattered all over his neck. She placed her kisses at the top of his neck and worked her way down. Fox's breathing started to quicken and she could feel Fox's muscles start to lighten up. She knew her plan was working. Once she got to the bottom of his neck Fox expected her to work her way back up, but she didn't, she kept going down. Fox's muscles quivered and his male hormones couldn't help but get aroused. After all, he did have the most beautiful girl in the Lylat kissing his bare chest in a silk sexy night gown. Fox's pin weakened incredibly. Krystal tackled him and pinned him to the bed. She sat on his waist and pinned him the way he had pinned her.

"I won!" Krystal giggled.

"That's not fair!" Fox whined. "You played dirty!" He pouted. "Not that I mind or anything." Fox finished with a blush.

Krystal giggled again and kissed Fox on the lips fiercely. After they broke the kiss Krystal took a shower while Fox watched TV. The couple then had breakfast and to Fox's horror, went shopping! They went in and out of shops constantly, the female of the pair completely enthralled by all the different clothes and jewelry. The only part of the trip Fox enjoyed was when Krystal went bikini shopping and modeled them for McCloud. Fox could describe that experience in one word: Smokin!

When they finally got back to the hotel room it was 6:15 PM. Fox had reservations at the Grand Fortuna's 5 star restaurant at 7:45 PM. It was extremely elegant and the food was known to be outstanding there. Krystal went into the bathroom to change and Fox changed in the room. Fox was ready before Krystal, but that was to be expected. He sat on bed and jumped slightly when he heard the door start to open. Fox made his way towards the bathroom and waited anxiously for Krystal to emerge. And finally she did and Fox's jaw dropped. Krystal stood in the thresh hold bathed in gold light. She wore a strapless white dress that hugged her curves nicely. The dress had a slit on it that went almost all the way up her thigh. Krystal had a fair amount of make up on and she wore her native jewels. She was absolutely stunning.

Fox was dressed in a silk white button up shirt with a black formal jacket. His pants were the same shade of black and his shoes were a dark black leather. He looked extremely handsome.

"So...what do you think?" Krystal asked as she twirled around, giving Fox a better look.

"Wow Krystal you're...you're...beautiful." Fox said in awe in the same tone of voice he had used when he first saw her in the crystal prison.

"Thank you Fox." Krystal blushed. "And I must say you look soooo handsome." Krystal said dreamily.

"Uhh..I..umm...I mean...Thanks." Fox stuttered digging his paws into his pockets looking bashfully at the ground.

Krystal giggled at Fox's nervous reply. McCloud cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" Fox held out his arm for Krystal to grab onto. And she did. The couple strode out of their room to enjoy their dinner.

They walked into the classy restaurant arm in arm. Fox held the glass door open for her and she kindly thanked him. The restaurant was stunning. The carpet was a deep cranberry and the walls were a snow-white. Crystal chandeliers hung over the elegant tables draped in white table clothes. Their was a wooden stage with red curtains in front of all the tables and a lonely microphone was in the center of the stage. Waiters and waitresses bustled to and fro carrying food and drinks to customers while some took orders. Fox and Krystal were seated immediately because they were known as celebrities and heros. Dinner went as planned. They talked and ate their delicious food. Both Fox and Krystal ordered a huge juicy steak with potatoes, carrots, and a side order of soup and they ate every morsel. After they had finished their meal McCloud mysteriously rose from their table.

Fox walked up to the stage nervously and braced himself for what he was about to do. He climbed up the stairs slowly that lead to the wooden stage. Krystal sat dumb founded at the white table that was placed directly in front of the stage in total confusion. McCloud shuffled his feet apprehensively before taking the microphone in his paw. He brought it close to his lips and spoke.

"Well..um..I'm going to sing a song called The Lady In My Life. I wrote it just last night for my girlfriend. She's the beautiful blue vixen in the white dress." Fox pointed at Krystal, who was beginning to blush from all the eyes that were now set upon her.

"I hope you all, and especially my girlfriend, enjoy it." Fox finished.

He disappeared and went back stage to give the band the notes they needed to play to set the melody and he gave the back up singers their own music sheet also.

The lights darkened and an almost melodic melody graced the audiences ears. This only lasted a few seconds, for Fox's voice rang out softly and caught everyones attention. It was surprisingly high pitched, but was sweet and incredible at the same time. His vocal range was shocking and no one, ever, ever thought that Fox McCloud, the most feared soldier/pilot by all criminals, would have such an angelic and soothing singing voice. He had taken his black dress jacket off, which revealed only a white, button up, long sleeve shirt. Fox had the shirt totally unbuttoned and only had an under shirt on underneath. The under shirt he wore showed off his buff physique extremely well. He looked very sexy and every woman in that room wished that song was meant for them, but Krystal was that lucky woman.

A/N: The words in the (ssss) are what the back up singers are singing. If you want to hear the song I chose Fox to sing, then get your hands on  
Michael Jackson's The Lady In My Life, from the Thriller album. I highly recommend you listen to the song. PLEASE listen to it! bats eyelashes lol  
I'm going to rely on you to use your imagination for Fox's actions during the song. I tried to explain them...but it just didn't work out. It got too complicated...sorry...don't hate me! Oh well...Start the song now.

**_The'll be no darkness tonight  
Lady our love will shine (lighting the night)  
Just put your trust in my heart and meet me in paradise (now is the time)  
Girl, your every wonder in this world to me  
A treasure time won't steal away _**

So listen to my heart  
Lay your body close to mine  
Let me fill you with my dreams  
**_I can make you feel alright  
And baby through the years gonna love you more each day  
So I promise you tonight, you will always be the lady in my life_**

**_Lay back in my tenderness  
Let's make this a night we won't forget  
Girl, I need your sweet caress, Oh  
Reach out to a fantasy  
To hearts on a bed of ecstasy  
Come to me, Girl_**

**_And I will keep you warm through the shadows of the night  
Let me touch you with my love  
I can make you feel so right  
And baby through the years even when we're old and gray  
I will love you more each day  
Cause you will always be the lady in my life _**

Stay with me, I want you to stay with me  
I need you by my side  
Don't you go no where  
(Ooh girl let me keep you warm)  
Let me keep you warm  
**_(You are the lady in my life)  
My lady _**

(Fill you with the sweet caress)  
Sweet caress (Always the lady in my life)  
**_I wanna touch you babe (Lay back in my tenderness)  
(You are the lady in my life) do do do do doo  
(Hug me with you sweet caress)  
(Always the lady in my life) Your my lady and I love you girl  
(Ooh girl let me keep you warm)  
(You are the lady in my life) Don't you go no where  
(Fill you with the sweetest love)_**  
**_(Always the lady in my life) I love you, I love you, I need you, I want you babe  
(Lay back in my tenderness) Stay with me  
(You are the lady in my life) Don't you go no where  
(Rock me with my sweet caress) And I love you babe  
(Always the lady in my life) Ooh_**

**_Ooh babe  
Don't you go no where  
Your my lady  
All through the night_**

**_(Ooh girl let me keep you warm) I wanna keep you warm  
(You are the lady in my life) In my life now  
(Fill you with the sweetest love) Let me fill you babe  
(Always the lady in my life) I love her, I love her, I love her  
(Lay back in my tenderness) Lay back with me  
(You are the lady in my life) Let me touch you girl  
(Rock me with your sweet caress) Lay back with me  
(Always the lady in my life)  
(Ooh girl let me keep you warm) I love her (x7), babe  
(You are the lady in my life) Ooh  
(Fill you with the sweetest love)  
(Always the lady in my life)  
Your my lady  
(Lay back in my tenderness) Your my lady babe  
(You are the lady in my life) Hee!_**

"I love you Krystal." Fox said softly into the microphone. Those sweet words rang inside her head, over and over. She longed to hear them for so long that she could not believe that they had rolled off of his lips.

An eruption of thundering applause shook the restaurant. Krystal had tears of joy pouring down her satin facial fur by now. She ran to the edge of the stage wanting to shower Fox in hugs and kisses. Fox saw her do this and jogged over to the edge to meet her. McCloud leaned over and placed his paws under her arm pits and picked her up onto the stage swiftly.

Krystal dove into his arms. She dove into him with such force that Fox landed flat on his back, wide eyed with his vixen on top. Krystal then gave Fox the biggest open mouth kiss he had ever received, right then and there on the stage, in front of a big room of people. Everyone in the restaurant rose from their seats and gave the two a standing ovation. Some whistled and some whooped in approval at the kissing couple, while others simply had huge grins painted on their faces and clapped loudly. Fox kissed her just as hard back and wrapped his masculine arms around her, while her paws were on the sides of his face. Krystal broke the kiss with a smack, so she could utter the words, "I love you too Fox." Just as Fox was about to kiss her again, but the host of the show arrived on the stage, towering over the couple. The two had been so caught up in their personal satisfaction and their love for one another that they forgot the world existed outside of their locked lips.

"Hey you two get a room." The hound chuckled into the microphone. The audience laughed at the overly used joke.

Fox slipped out from underneath Krystal and scooped her up in his arms. Krystal giggled and kicked her legs a few times. McCloud bounced her in his arms to reposition his grip. He walked over to the host and leaned over so he could talk into the microphone.

"With pleasure!" McCloud smirked. Krystal giggled loudly as Fox carried her outside into the hot summer air. Fox ran with his vixen in his arms onto the beach to a secret spot his father had taken him when he was just a kit. The place he was going to was completely and utterly private.

Fox carried her up the hill that looked onto the beach. The waves moved in and out creating the perfect romantic setting. Fox set her down gently onto grass and took a seat beside her.

"I love you Fox." Krystal repeated taking Fox's paw in her hers. Fox smiled. He squeezed her hand gently and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."

"That song was absolutely beautiful. Its the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I'll never forget that Fox." Krystal said as a single tear slid down her cheek. Fox wiped the tear off her face and shed the jacket he was wearing once again and draped it around Krystal's shoulders.

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it."

"Oh I loved it!" Krystal swooned. "When did you write that song for me?"

"Believe it or not. I wrote it last night."

"No way! How could you write such a romantic song in so little time?"

"Well I was inspired by my love for you." Fox said as he rubbed Krystal's shoulder.

They gazed into each other's eyes and let their hormones guide their actions. Krystal kissed Fox intensely closing her eyes full of passion while Fox rubbed her sides. They made out on the hill for quite a long period of time, gasping for breath in between their love filled open mouth kisses. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily from all the action. Krystal's dress was almost slipping off of her chest from McCloud's wandering paws and Fox's pants had "somehow" had gotten unzipped during their moment of passion.

"How private is this beach Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Huh?" Fox said as he bashfully zipped his pants back up.

"I mean..how many people know about it?" Krystal said with a sly grin on her face.

"Only me and my dad." Fox answered proudly.

"Oh...hey Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm feeling kinda hot." Krystal placed a hand on Fox's thigh. "How about a swim?" Krystal grinned.

"But we don't have our bathing suits." Fox replied with a total look of confusion and innocence on his face.

Krystal stood up and backed up a few steps, so she stood directly in front of the vulpine.

"We don't need bathing suits." Krystal said seductively placing a paw on her hip.

"What?" Fox couldn't believe his ears.

"I said, We don't need bathing suits." Krystal repeated. Her paws went directly behind her back and Fox heard the zipper unzip. And in one quick motion Krystal's dress fell to her ankles, revealing a strap-less lace white bra and a matching thong. Fox's heart pounded and his eye's bulged. The curves of the vixen was even better than Fox had imagined. McCloud just simply sat there like an idiot, with his mouth open, taking in the sexy view.

"What are you waiting for?" Krystal giggled. "Do you need some help Foxy?"

Krystal made her way towards the aroused male and she went to work. The vixen was enjoying every second of striping Fox with her own bare paws. Krystal first started with his shoes. She untied them slowly and pulled off the shoes and then the socks. Krystal then took off Fox's shirt that soon exposed his muscular chest. Last, but certainly not least she went for the gold and that was: The Pants. She placed her paws directly on his waist area, took the zipper and unzipped it slowly, touching that special area below a man's waist as much as possible. Krystal finally got the pants off. Once she had completed her task she took off in a dead sprint down the hill.

"Last one in is a member of Star Wolf!" Krystal yelled as she ran for the water.

After the vixen ran for the water Fox came to life. He chased her down the hill and when she got to the edge of the water her paws once again went to her back. Fox stopped dead in his tracks and he was only 5 feet away from her. She unlaced her bra and covered her exposed breasts with her arm so Fox couldn't get a look...yet. Krystal winked at him and tossed her bra onto his face. The cups covered his deep green eyes and he ripped the lingerie off of his face, for he wanted to see the vixen's breasts. She quickly wiggled out of her thong and dove head first into the water. Fox took off his green boxers so quick that he practically jumped out of them. He dove in after her wanting to get a hold of her naked body.

Krystal was in waist high water by now and she still had her arm covering her chest. She could be quite the tease when she wanted to be. Fox swam after her and when he finally got close to the vixen she turned around and said softly, "Come here and kiss me."

Fox did as he was told and started to kiss Krystal passionately. She pressed her body against his and her breasts flushed against his chest. Fox's fur stood on end once he felt her chests touch him. He kissed her neck and made his way down to her chest. Fox kissed the tops of her breasts, but then kissed her on the lips again. He broke away and held her at arms length so he could get a clear look at her naked form. Fox looked her up and down and cracked a silly smile.

"Nice..."

Krystal put her hands in her hips and giggled. "You naughty boy." She scolded.

Krystal tackled him and the two wrestled under water. They were both thoroughly enjoying themselves and were getting to know the others naked body. It was a very...educational experience. The two continued to skinny dip for quite a while until they both got too cold.

Krystal waded out of the water and stood on the beach waiting for Fox to come out of the blue waves. Fox finally walked out and stood beside her. She looked slightly downward and giggled.

"What?" Fox asked totally consumed with worry.

"Nothing!" Krystal said as she tried to contain her girlish giggles.

"No! What is it? Why are you laughing?"

"It's just I never pictured you being that "big". But I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised." Krystal giggled.

Fox turned a deep red. He looked down and then back up to the blue vixen.

"Why would you think I was "small"?" Fox wondered aloud almost insulted.

"Well...I'm not sure if I should say this...but Falco said you were."

"What?" He said that!" Fox half-shouted.

"Yup." Krystal laughed as she walked up the hill with Fox.

"That dirty bastard! I'll kill him!" Fox growled.

Fox and Krystal put back on their undies and waited for their fur to dry for a while until putting on their formal wear. They headed back to their room. And they could both honestly say that that was the most fun they have had in a long time!

_Heyy everyone! Sorry for the long update, but im sick...AGAIN! I'm going in and out if hospitals with this damn appendix thing.. Not fun at all! But i managed to pump this chapter out anyway R&R Plzzz! _

_Oh and btw Please keep all your comments about Mr. Jackson to yourself! I don't want my reviews filled with you opinions about Mr. Jackson. Let me just say this: Not guilty on all 14 accounts. Alright? I won't tolerate attacks against him. If you don't like it..don't read it!_

_I reallyyy want all of you to listen to that song and follow the lyrics to the song because its really meaningful and i put a lot of time and thought into what song i would use. So pleaseee! For me? bats eyelashes lol_

_PEACE!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of it's characters. I also don't own The Lady In My Life. That song was written by Michael Jackson. He owns all rights to that song._


	8. Chapter 8: A Shower In Heaven

Fox and Krystal walked back to their suite totally and utterly numb. They were numb because of the events that had took place that evening; especially the skinny dipping. Neither of them could believe that they actually did what they did. They had only shared their first kiss a day ago. But then again the two had known each other for a good two years and were not only attracted to the other, but they were also best friends. And most of all they were in love.

Krystal hugged Fox's arm out of not only love, but out of desire for warmth. She shivered slightly and Fox, being the observant vulpine that he was, noticed this immediately. He shed his jacket and wrapped it lovingly around her shoulders. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They walked in total silence, for they were satisfied by the others company and did not want to break the romantic dream like state they both were in. It felt like they were walking on air.

The couple eventually reached their room. Fox inserted the key in the knob and unlocked the door that blocked their path. They entered the room and headed straight for the couch and plopped themselves down. Krystal sighed quietly and rested her head against her lovers shoulder. Fox lifted his paw off his thigh and stroked her silky blue hair. Letting his fingers slide across each strand. She closed her eyes as he hummed a sweet tune his father used to hum to him to him. He hummed from the bottom of his throat. It was almost like a lullaby.

"That's nice." Krystal said sleepily.

"The song or me stroking your head?" Fox asked who had stopped humming his heartfelt tune. He smiled sweetly.

"The song," Krystal answered. She opened her eyes and held Fox's paw. "Where'd it come from?"

"My dad used to hum it to me every night when I was little before I went to sleep." Fox replied.

"Could he sing as good as you?" Krystal questioned with a grin.

"Yeah, but his voice was lower," Fox smiled as the memories of his fathers voice flooded into his brain. "It was more like this."

Fox hit a much lower note and hummed the same tune; trying his best to imitate his fathers voice that he longed to hear once again.

"Your father sounds like an amazing guy."

"He was," Fox smiled. " I loved him a lot. God rest his soul."

"Do you think he would have liked me Fox?"

"He would have absolutely loved you!" Fox replied as his eyes watered a little. "My dad would've thought you were an angel from heaven." Fox kissed her on the cheek.

Fox then began to hum again. From not only from the bottom of his throat, but also from the bottom of his heart.

Krystal smiled widely at the musical vulpine. She cleared her throat and hummed along with him. Krystal too, had an incredible voice. Her voice was quite soulful and soothing to the ears. Their voices sounded blended beautifully together and they were a duo like no other. Fox stopped and listened inventively to his love-interest's lovely singing voice. When she was finished Fox clapped loudly with a look of both pleasure and surprise.

"That was amazing!" Fox exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"Hey, what about you?" Krystal punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You never told me either."

"True..." Fox grinned.

The couple cuddled contently for a while until Krystal shifted in her seat and then rose from the couch.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I need to get the salt out of my fur," She paused "And besides a hot shower would feel so nice. I'm freezing!" Krystal said.

Fox remained on the couch and replied, "Okay. I'll take one after you." He then stood up in front of Krystal and looked into her eyes.

An idea popped into Krystal's head. It was a great idea. A genius idea. A fun idea. A...sexy idea. Fox looked her over and he didn't need to be a telepath to see the vixen was up to something. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, how about I go in the tub while you take a shower?" Krystal proposed.

Fox gulped and turned a light shade of red. "Well...I..we..umm..I don't know...I guess t-that would w-w-work." Fox stammered trying not to show how embarrassed he was.

"Or..."

"Or w-what?" Fox questioned still blushing. He gulped again.

Krystal turned a deep red. She took a step towards the vulpine and took a hold of his paw. The blue vixen stared into his breathtaking green eyes.

"Or...we could take a shower," Krystal looked at the ground bashfully while she paused and then looked up into her lovers eyes. "Together."

Fox's face was instantly flooded with an extremely deep ocean of red. Someone could have mistaken Fox for a vulpine stop sign. Krystal giggled at Fox's predictable response.

Falco would have died to see this moment. Hell, it could have won Corneria's Funniest home videos.

"I...Its a...you...see...the thing is..well...if you w-want...I...mean...we could...but...if...you really want...to." Fox blurted out aimlessly as the giggling Krystal led him towards the bathroom.

She opened the door with Fox tagging along still stammering like a dumb-ass. Krystal closed the door behind them and started up the shower while Fox continued to stammer. He was not even aware he was already in the bathroom.

Dozens and dozens of water droplets ran out of the shower nozzle. Krystal unzipped her dress in the back and for the second time that night it fell to the ground revealing her Oscar winning figure. Well, IF there was an Oscar for best female body, Krystal would wipe the floor with them all. She turned to face Fox who was still in some sort of trance. Krystal burst into a fit of laughter at the vulpine and once she regained her composure she started to unbutton Fox's shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned she put a finger to Fox's lips. This stopped Fox from stammering and the ability to continue to make an ass of himself. She kissed him tenderly and Fox snapped back to reality.

"Wait Krystal...maybe this isn't such a good idea." Fox said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean Fox?" Krystal took a seat on the edge of the shower that was already heating up. "I'm in love with you. You're in love with me," Krystal stood up and faced her hero. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Well the thing is...It's just that I love you so much." Fox paused.

"I don't understand." Krystal shook her head. Her white beads in her soft hair bounced against her face.

"I'm just not sure if I see you in that shower and you're in there with me, I might not be able to control myself. You're so beautiful and,"

Fox looked her over in her lace bra and thong. "Sexy." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you so much, that I would never ever put myself in a situation that I might do something that you wouldn't approve of or make you feel uncomfortable. I also don't want to do something I would regret. You have no idea how hard it is for me to pass this up. I'm sorry Krystal."

Fox's gentlemen antics warmed her heart and she fell deeper in love with Fox than she was before. She didn't know many men that would pass up a chance at taking a shower with a beautiful vixen in fear of doing something disrespectable. That was how much he loved her.

Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her nearly naked body against his clothed body and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Fox asked looking deep in her eyes.

"For being the sweetest fox in the Lylat." Krystal smiled. Fox placed his paws on her bare hips and she rested her head under his chin.

"Okay Fox, I'll make a deal with you. We take that shower together, but we wear bathing suits and we'll see what happens." Krystal proposed.

"I can't argue with that." Fox sighed in defeat. "I'll go get our bathing suits. I don't want you to get cold." He kissed her on the cheek before spinning on his heals to exit the hotel bathroom.

Fox left the steamy room for a brief moment and returned with a bare of green swim trunks and two small white pieces of cloth.

Fox handed Krystal her bikini. He turned around and covered his eyes to give Krystal her privacy. Krystal giggled and honestly didn't care if Fox watched her undress, but that was Fox for yah, always a gentlemen.

Krystal changed into her bikini and said, "You can look now Fox."

Fox turned around and looked at the blue vixen who had on a snow-white bikini. She looked like an angel that just returned from a Play Boy party. The bikini bottom had a golden trim around the top and sides. Two thick strings fell on the sides of her hips that possessed a white and golden wooden ball that tied together that stopped the bottom from falling apart. Her top was also white with a gold design of swirls on each cup. It tied around her neck and back and she was an absolute knock out. The whiteness of the bikini blended nicely with the white fur that ran from the top of her head, down her neck and chest, to her tummy, and the insides of her curvy legs.

Fox whistled and grabbed her hips forcefully, pulling her body close to his. Krystal giggled while McCloud let a low pitched growl escape from his throat as he rubbed her hips and sides. He kissed her roughly, but softly. McCloud broke the kiss so he could change into his own bathing suit which was a pair of plain green swim trunks. He stripped down to his boxers which Krystal watched with glee. But when it was time for Fox to shed his boxers Krystal covered her eyes. Well at least Fox thought she did.

Once Fox was finished he opened the glass slider and let Krystal in first. He held her hand as she stepped in to make sure she didn't slip. McCloud climbed in too and closed the door.

The hot water splashed against their bodies. The water droplets sliding down their dry fur and soon saturating it. Pretty soon McCloud and Krystal's fur was drenched. Fox turned around and looked at his love and his heart beat increased and his heart was thumping in his chest. The water was running down her body in streams and flowing to the floor. McCloud's muscles twitched and his male instincts fought to take over. He suppressed them with great difficulty.

Krystal glanced at Fox and she could have sworn her heart stopped. The water slid down his throat to his chest muscles, to his six pack, down to the area she saw not long ago when he had changed, and coming to a stop at his feet. Her own instincts arouse and she didn't try to stop them like Fox had done. She embraced them and let them take over with pleasure. She however didn't let them come out through her actions. Krystal saved them for later.

"Time to lather up captain." Krystal smiled sexily. "Permission to apply soap sir?" Krystal teasingly asked her team leader.

"Permission granted soldier." Fox played along by adding in a solute.

The blue vixen bent over and grabbed the fur shampoo and squirted a glob of the blue colored goo in her paw. Instead of spreading the soap upon her own body to Fox's surprise she applied the soap to his. Krystal started at his neck went down from there.

She rubbed his chest with the soap thoroughly touching and caressing his muscles with deep satisfaction. Fox was dying on the spot and by miracle he stayed still. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of Krystal's caressing paws sliding across his chest take over. Once his upper body was finished Krystal moved down to his lower body. Krystal squatted down, planted two globs on her paws, and went to work. She applied the soap on his legs and moved up his leg to his thigh. Fox shuddered when he felt her paws on his upper leg. To Fox's shock Krystal was bold enough to slide her paw up the right pants leg of his trunks. McCloud practically jumped out of his fur when he felt her paw touch something down there. Krystal giggled slyly and slide her paw out of his trunks. She slowly stood up letting her face move up his body to meet his lowered face for a kiss. Krystal placed her hands on his cheeks lovingly and moved them in a circular motion. The soap made bubbles on McCloud's smiling face, but the bubbles were soon washed away by the hot water.

"Your turn." Krystal handed him the fur shampoo bottle.

"Krystal...this has got to be your best idea yet." Fox laughed as he squirted the shampoo into his paws in big globs.

Fox however did the opposite of Krystal he started down and went up. He scrubbed her long shapely legs with joy. McCloud moved up to her thighs. Spreading the shampoo and creating a trail of suds and bubbles along her legs. His next stop was her hips. Everything kept getting better as he moved up. Fox grinned up at her as he caressed her hips and the exposed area of her bottom. The bubbles were forming and being washed away in a blink of an eye. Fox got more shampoo and washed her tummy, arms, and back, but shyly skipped her chest.

"Foxy you missed a spot." Krystal giggled. She pointed to her chest and smiled sexily at him. Fox brought his paws up and hesitated to place them on her chest. McCloud put his paws down and blushed.

"Aww is Foxy shy?" Krystal teased. "I had no idea my brave captain was shy."

After that remark Fox placed his paws on her chest and ever so slowly rubbed the soap into her chest fur. McCloud cursed to himself about not following through with the original plan Krystal had wanted. The beautiful blue and white vixen sighed and leaned back against the glass shower wall.

When McCloud finished the male instincts he thought he had suppressed came out once again. But this time there was no stopping them.

Fox pushed her up against the glass shower wall softly and gave her short tongue filled romantic kisses. He moved his paws to her soaked back and her paws went to his wet muscular chest. They made out passionately in the shower out of love not lust. Fox moved from her lips down her neck, to her chest, kissing her all over. Up and down her neck and chest he went while water drenched the fiercely kissing couple. He went back to her lips and kissed her passionately. Steam filled the shower and surrounded the love consumed couple.

"I love you Krystal." Fox whispered in the heat of their passion in between kisses.

"I love you too Fox." Krystal whimpered looking deep into her lovers eyes.

Fox's paws sub-consciously went to work on her bikini tops straps. Normally Fox wasn't one to invade a females privacy like that, but this was different. He was in love with this woman, and she with him. One strap came undone and the stings dangled in the air helplessly. Fox grinned slyly at her and Krystal smirked at him and went back to kissing her lover.

"One down. One to go." McCloud thought.

Fox fiddled with the surprisingly loose knot that held her top together as he kissed her back. And in a matter if seconds the knot was untied. Krystal yelped when she felt her top fall to the floor. She didn't try to hide herself from him, for she didn't care. He was the man she loved.

Fox looked her exposed form over before resting his head against her chest. He nuzzled her blue chest fur slowly with his cheek and McCloud let his nose bump one of her breasts when he went to raise his head again. He smiled at her and they started kissing once again. Fox kissed her down her neck to her chest. But this time he kissed her all over. Krystal giggled when Fox's lips made contact with her breasts for McCloud had never kissed her there before.

Fox stopped kissing her and lifted her up by her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her chest against his. The couple hugged for quite some time and whispered to each other, "I love you." over and over again. Not long after this another make out session ensued.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom there was a knock at the door. Neither Fox not Krystal heard it. The truth was, a bomb could have gone off in the hotel and they wouldn't have known. That was how caught up in their passion they were. The one knocking on the door was none other than Jenny; the nosy hotel clerk who had befriended Krystal.

"Krystal?" Jenny said outside the door. She knocked again. "Fox?" She knocked once more. Jenny place her wing on the knob and turned it. McCloud and Krystal had forgotten to lock it. She crept inside the suite and looked around. But neither of them were to be found.

"That's strange." The female falcon thought.

But then she heard the shower running. The intruder slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Jenny put her ear to the wooden door and heard McCloud's and Krystal's laughter.

Jenny's eyes widened as the couples giggling and the shower running filled her ears. She turned a slight shade of red and cupped a wing over beak to keep her giggling from escaping from her mouth. Jenny closed her eyes and ran out of the room in a fit of giggles and closed the door quietly behind her.

Soon after Jenny had closed the door the shower came to a stop. Fox and a topless Krystal emerged from the steam filled shower. And both of them had wide smiles painted across their satisfied faces. Fox handed a black towel and grabbed one for himself. Krystal smiled and took it graciously. She dried herself off and kissed Fox on the cheek.

"Where'd my top go?" Krystal wondered looking around the bathroom.

"I don't know." Fox responded. He sounded like a kit who had lied to their mother about who ate the candy in the sweets jar.

Krystal smiled at him suspiciously and took a step towards him.

"Where'd my top go?" She repeated looking Fox over who had his paws behind his back. Her eyes darted at his paws that were held sneakily behind him.

"I don't know," Fox laughed. He took a step back. "I honestly don't know!"

Krystal giggled, "I think you do!" She tried to grab his paws but he turned away. The fight for her top continued as the two giggled. Fox held her top above her head.

"Jump for it." Fox smirked.

"Perv!" Krystal joked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Fox handed her her top and smirked as she struggled to put it back on.

"Does it have to go back on?" Fox pleaded. He gave her a boyish pout that melted her heart.

"Cheeky!" Krystal exclaimed. She made a face and roughly ticked his tummy where his six pack was.

"No!" Fox laughed. "Stop!" Fox laughed again.

Krystal had her top half on and she then asked for help. Fox tied the back up and kissed her on the forehead.

"There!" Fox exclaimed when the top was fastened up correctly.

The two exited the bathroom and changed into their PJ's. Fox wore green boxers and a white cotton shirt. Krystal had some soft black pajama pajama shorts and a light blue tank top. Krystal was the first in bed and Fox slid between the sheets shortly after locking the door. Fox held her in his arms and Krystal drifted off to sleep, warm, content, and safe in his arms. He stroked her hair and sang her to sleep with a song he wrote the night before. It went like this:

_A/N: Here's another song for you all called Liberian girl by Michael Jackson. It's on the BAD album. I was listening to this song last night and I thought it was perfect to change the liberians to cenerians. So once again please listen to it!! I take my time to write this story and perfect it by writing scenes over and over again. The least you can do is listen to the two songs I chose._

_**(naku penda piya-naku taka Piya-mpenziwe)  
(I love you too-i want you Too-my love)** _

**Cenerian girl . . .  
You came and you changed  
My world  
A love so brand new  
Cenerian girl . . .  
You came and you changed  
Me girl  
A feeling so true**

**Cenerian girl  
You know that you came  
And you changed my world,  
Just like in the movies,  
With two lovers in a scene  
And she says . . .  
Do you love me  
And he says so endlessly . . .  
I love you, Cenerian girl**

**(naku penda piya-naku taka Piya-mpenziwe)  
(I love you too-i want you Too-my love)**

**Cenerian girl . . .  
More precious than  
Any pearl  
Your love so complete  
Cenerian girl . . .  
You kiss me then,  
Ooh, the world  
You do this to me**

**Cenerian girl  
You know that you came  
And you changed my world,  
Just like in the movies,  
With two lovers in a scene  
And she says,**

**Do you love me  
And he says so endlessly  
I love you, Cenerian girl  
(naku penda piya-naku taka  
Piya-mpenziwe)  
(I love you too-i want you Too-my love)**

**Cenerian girl  
You know that you came  
And you changed my world,  
I wait for the day,  
When you have to say  
I do,  
And I'll smile and say it too,  
And forever well be true  
I love you, Cenerian girl,  
All the time**

**(girl)  
I love you Cenerian girl,  
All the time  
(girl)  
I love you Cenerian girl,  
All the time  
(girl)  
I love you Cenerian girl,  
All the time  
(girl)  
I love you  
I love you baby  
(girl)  
I want you  
I love you baby  
(girl)  
Ooh! I love you baby, I want  
You baby, ooh!  
(girl)**

A/N: Heyy everyone!! I'm baaaacck!! ;D And im glad to be! Here's the next chapter...and yeahh its kinda dirty but ohh well! Theres always gonna be some of that in romance stories. If you think it needs to be upgraded to M just say the word. I don't think it does, but eh thats my opinion.

You all will never guess what happened to me! I got nailed in the head in soccer and blacked out, got a concussion and had amnesia! Can u believe that? I'm having the worst luck of my life...seriuosly...thats why this update is so long cuz i forgot about this site and my story. lol But dont worry i didn't forget how to write. My next update will be...well im not sure when but it'll happen. And i aint lying about the amnesia. I swear on the Bible.

Thank you for all the reviews and I really appreciate it. God Bless you all! Please keep them coming.

Oh and I'd like to hear what you thought of the song The Lady In My Life and Liberian Girl. I'm a girl so I thought they were romantic, but all you guys out there are probably going to think its sappy, but what evs.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Peace :D


	9. Chapter 9: Panther

Chapter 9

Krystal awoke in the middle of the night to find someone licking the side of her face. She giggled as a tongue slid up and down her cheek, caressing every inch of her face. The vixen kept giggling McCloud's name over and over again. She rolled over expecting to see Fox's cheery face staring back at her, but instead to her horror she saw Panther grinning evilly back at her.

"Hello my dear Krystal." Panther said viscously. His lips parted and showed his sharp white fangs. They glowed menacingly in the pitch-black room sending shivers down Krystal spine. Every muscle in Krystal's body twitched and yearned to get the hell out of there. A scream of terror exploded from her mouth as she tried escape from the bed. She threw the blankets off of her and attempted to leap off of the cranberry colored bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Panther growled.

Panther grabbed her ankle and pulled across the mattress. Krystal dug her claws into the silk sheets ripping them desperately to escape Panther's bone crushing clutch. But she was no match for a panther of his size. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned Krystal to the bed. Krystal's face was saturated with fury and her fur stood on end as she looked into his ice cold black eyes.

"What have you done with Fox?" Krystal screamed. Her eyes filled with clear innocent tears. Her anger soon turned into rage. She violently started kicking and swinging her arms at the panther trying in vain to get him off of her. Panther held her down with more force and slapped her across the face. Krystal screamed in pain as his paw thrashed against her cheek. She stopped kicking and hung her head down weakly as she realized that escaping was futile. Hot tears rolled down her snout onto the white sheets, staining them in small drops.

"Where is he?" Krystal pleaded to the member of Star Wolf. She whimpered and continued to sob quietly. The thought of Fox dead made her crazy. Her soul hurt and her mind filled with despair.

"Hmmm, lets just say I took care of him." Panther chuckled heartlessly.

"NO!" Krystal wailed. She closed her eyes as her heart slowly broke into pieces. Her world shattered and she felt as though she was falling helplessly into an endless hole filled with darkness and nothingness. More tears flowed down her satin fur. She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. She refused to believe Fox McCloud, her hero, boyfriend, best friend, captain, co-pilot, leader, and the love of her life was dead.

"I don't believe you!" Krystal growled. She tried once again to fight Panther's deathly grip, but failed.

"Besides, I wouldn't be so concerned about McCloud right now." His eyes stared menacingly at the heartbroken vixen. Panther chuckled once again, but louder and more hate filled. He leaned in closer to the vixen and put his lips near her ear. Krystal shook in terror and started breathing heavily. Her heart rate shot up as she pulled away from the panther's face.

"Oh no, I think you should be more worried about yourself right now. Or better yet...your virginity." Panther whispered in the vixen's ear. Krystal's eyes widened in absolute horror. Her heart stopped and a blood-curdling scream erupted from her mouth. She fought with what energy she had left to break free. The vixen punched him in the mouth and his grip weakened. She pulled free and leapt head first off the bed to try to gain freedom, but Panther was too quick. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her across the mattress.

"No one escapes from Panther." He roared.

He pinned her down against the bed and held her with all his might.

"Ooh how I'm going to enjoy this!" Panther purred. He placed his paw on the front of her tank top and pulled violently. The sound of ripping cloth filled the suite, which was now Krystal's prison. She screamed and threw her arms across her chest trying to hide herself from the male in the room. He grabbed her wrists and pried her arms apart looking at her black bra. Her mind screamed live, survive, get out, get out, get out!

"FOX!! Help me! Help me Fox! Please...help me." Krystal cried. She threw back her head in anguish as she prepared to experience the worst humiliation and demoralizing crime in the world, rape.

"He can't help you now. No one can help you know." Panther shrieked in sinful delight.

Panther grabbed her bra and tore it from her chest. Krystal punched him again to give herself enough time to wrap her arms around her bare chest. Panther grunted in pain from the blow. He shook his head and looked at the helpless and topless female on the bed whose facial fur was soaked from her salty tears. Panther took her arms and for the second time pried them apart forcefully. But this time far more slowly, trying to savor each second he first laid eyes on her exposed chest. He grinned pleasurably from ear to ear as he looked at her plump breasts. Krystal never felt more humiliated or degraded in her whole life. And she would never forget that horrible smile as long as she lived.

"Well look what we have here." Panther smiled. "Your more beautiful than I ever imagined." Panther moaned.

Panther lowered his head down to Krystal's chest. He moved his mouth closer and closer to her chest. She started to sweat and her eyes darted to the door expecting Fox to run through in a fit of rage and save her, but he never did. Closer and closer he moved. Krystal screamed louder than ever before as she prepared to feel his evil touch.

Krystal awoke from the terrible nightmare with an ear splitting scream. She was drenched in sweat and her heart was pounding in her chest. Krystal shook from fear and she felt around for Fox in the bed, but he was no where to be found. Fox was on the floor because when Krystal screamed, he fell out of the bed from surprise. Krystal, however had no idea where McCloud was.

"Fox?" Krystal shouted with a shaking voice.

Then to her surprise and relief Fox's head popped up from the edge of the king size bed. Fox was rubbing the top of his head with his paw trying to soothe the bump that was now forming. McCloud had obviously banged it when he fell. He looked up to Krystal's shaking form as his innocent green eyes widened. He quickly forgot about his head once Fox saw the shape Krystal was in.

"Krystal!" Fox jumped up from the floor onto the bed and crawled over to Krystal. He was about to put his muscular arms around her to console her, but she beat him to it. She weakly wrapped her delicate arms around his body and hugged him tightly. McCloud returned the embrace and slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her up onto his lap. McCloud pulled her body closer to his as Krystal buried her face into his fury well-built chest. Fox rocked her back and forth. He placed a paw on the back of her head and stroked it lovingly.

"Shhhhhh." Fox whispered while rocking her. "It's okay Krys. I'm here. I'm here."

Krystal continued to sob quietly into his chest. This went on for a couple minutes until Fox held her at arms length. He wiped her tears with his index finger and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thanks Fox." She smiled weakly at him and Fox returned the smile. He took her paw in his.

"No problem Krys." Fox said.

They both fell back onto the bed with a sigh. Fox pulled the cranberry blanket over them slowly trying to comfort his love the best he could. He cleared his throat and glanced at the vixen.

"Nightmare?" Fox questioned with raised brows.

Krystal simply nodded.

"So you want to talk about it?" Fox asked.

"Okay. But showing you might be easier." Krystal cringed.

"Show me?" Fox said in confusion while furrowing his brow.

"Mmhmm," Krystal put a hand to his chest. "Clear your mind Fox."

Fox did as he was told. A blue glow formed around Krystal's paw making Fox gasp for he had never seen Krystal do this before. She closed her eyes in concentration and channeled her powers into Fox's body playing the dream in his mind. Fox's mouth dropped in shock from the dream. He growled viciously and started to grind his teeth in rage. His body shot up and was now in a sitting position. Krystal made sure she kept her hand on his chest, so she sat up with him.

Once he got to the part where Panther ripped her bra off, Fox growled loudly and his blood started to boil. His eyes gained a look that Krystal had only seen a couple times before. It was a look that was bloodthirsty. A fire in his eyes that would make even the biggest animal quake in terror. When his eyes took on that look, Krystal usually got uneasy from the immense amount of anger he generated. His paw clenched into a fist wanting to break Panther's jaw. Just the mere thought of anyone laying a finger on his dear Krystal made him transform into a bloodthirsty killing machine.

Once the dream was over, Krystal removed her paw from his chest and placed it on his arm. His head snapped at the touch and his eyes still possessed that look. Krystal gasped from his cold glare and pulled back. He had never done anything unkind or gave her a look that wasn't good-natured. Fox blinked a couple times and shook his head once or twice. His eyes immediately softened when he looked at Krystal's face again.

"Sorry about that. I was still kinda transed out." Fox grumbled in shame while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Krystal giggled. She loved at how one look at her and McCloud softened into this sensitive lovable guy. She loved how he could be so soft and sensitive with her, but at the next second me very macho. Like during the war he would go from Mr. brave manly serious team leader and one look or word from Krystal he would just melt.

Krystal took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Fox melted into the kiss and put his paws on her back. He broke the kiss and kissed her on the forehead. They both went back to lying down and Krystal rested her head in the nutch by his shoulder. Her paw rested on his chest which was rising and falling rhythmically from his quickened breath when he saw Krystal's nightmare.

"Krystal you don't ever, ever, ever worry about that bastard hurting you. I won't allow it. I will die before he gets his dirty paws on you. He'll have to get through me first. And trust me I'll kick his ass so hard he won't know his ass from his face." Fox told her. "And it's already hard enough to tell his ass from his face so.." McCloud laughed.

Krystal started laughing with him, so Fox decided to milk it a little more.

"I am Panther. Panther likes red roses." Fox said in his best Panther imitation. And it was pretty damn good. Fox ended with a silly boyish grin. This sent Krystal into hysterics.

"Oh god..HAHAHHAHAHAAAHA!" Krystal laughed.

Fox smile grew wider as he heard her laugh.

"Would you like to ride on my wing Krystal?" Fox said again in his Panther voice.

Krystal laughed even harder and Fox got on all fours. He growled like Panther does and started crawling towards her.

"HAHAHA Fox stop it!" Krystal laughed backing up. But Fox kept crawling towards her. Fox chased her around the bed while Krystal laughed crawling away from him.

Fox finally caught her and got on top of the giggling Krystal. He kissed her up and down her neck while she continued to laugh.

"Mmmmm you taste good." Fox growled still using his Panther voice. Krystal started giggling again and stroked Fox's cheek.

Fox laughed in his normal voice and kissed her softly. Krystal laughed with him and melted into the kiss. They returned to their original spots and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Fox." Krystal said. She caressed his chest as their tails wrapped around each other.

"I love you too." Fox smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up. You always know how to make me feel better." Krystal purred.

"No problem. Good night Krys." Fox yawned.

She fell back asleep in his arms, safe, warm, and content.

_A/N: Heyyy everyone heres the next chapter! Has it really been that long since I've last updated? Wow. Anyway sorry if this chapter isn't up to par as the previous ones or boring. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I also had some MAJOR writers block. And thank you to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 8! I couldn't believe the amount of reviews I recieved. God Bless._

_Edit: I changed this chapter a little to suit the T rating more. I want to keep it a T story, so I toned the Panther scene down a bit._

_Oh and from now on check back to my profile to get updates on the Romantic Get Away._

**_R&R!_**

_PEACE :D_


	10. Chapter 10: A Day at the Beach

Chapter 10

Krystal's eyes fluttered open to a bright sunny day and a snoring McCloud. She smiled to herself as she listened to Fox's snoring which she found incredibly cute. The blue vixen glanced over at the digital alarm clock which flashed in red numbers 10:50 AM.

"Time to wake Foxy up." Krystal whispered and ended in a stifled giggle.

She put one leg over his side and sat on his lower abdomen. Krystal bent down placing a gentle kiss on the side of his muzzle. A low pitched growl came from his throat. He subconsciously placed his arms on her shoulders and brought her chest to his. Fox rubbed his cheek against hers still purring from his throat. McCloud then licked the side of her muzzle and her cheek. He continued to hug her tightly after showing his animalistic love. Krystal giggled at the sleeping fox and decided to wake him up with a little surprise. She simply filled the small gap between their lips. Krystal kissed him passionately exploring McCloud's mouth with her tongue. Fox's eyes snapped open in surprise to find his lover laying on top of him playing tonsil hockey. And pretty soon he was kissing back just as hard. Krystal pulled away with a smack.

"So, I guess this makes you my new alarm clock huh?" Fox smirked.

"Mmmhmm." Krystal replied with a smirk of her own.

"I'm not sure which I like better. An obnoxious beeping noise that never stops or a beautiful vixen kissing me. I'll have to think about that one for a while." Fox sarcastically said while scratching his chin.

"Let me know when you decide honey." Krystal said grinning widely.

"Will do." Fox laughed with another smirk. "What time is it?" McCloud yawned as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of what ever sleep was left in them.

"Ummm about 11." Krystal said resting her head under his chin.

"Oh crap! It's that late already?" Fox sputtered.

Fox slipped out from under Krystal and entered the bathroom. The cold white tiles felt nice against his bare feet. He turned on the sink, letting the water run for a few seconds. McCloud cupped his hands watching the water fill up in his palms. He splashed the cool clear water against his face washing every trace of sleepiness away. The female of the couple walked in the bathroom and handed McCloud a fluffy towel to wipe his handsome face dry. Krystal brushed her hip against Fox's pushing him aside so she could look in the mirror. When she saw her reflection she cringed. Her hair was going in all directions from the sweat caused by her nightmare, what was left of her make up was smudged, and her white facial fur was tear stained.

"Ugh I look like a sea creature off of Aquas." Krystal groaned taking a comb trying to untangle the knots in her hair.

Fox smiled at the now insecure female. McCloud came up behind her, wrapping his arms her waist, nibbling her neck, and rocking her back and forth.

"I think you absolutely beautiful." Fox cooed.

"Oh please." Krystal said as she rolled her eyes.

"No seriously. You look stunning." Fox replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her from his embrace.

"Stunningly ugly." Krystal finished. "But thanks for the compliment. Even though it's BS."

McCloud laughed quietly to himself at the vixen's stubbornness. Fox brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and combed out his fur in a matter of minutes while Krystal still was trying to comb out her unruly hair.

Fox walked out of bathroom and got dressed. He put on pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and his white vest that he wore on Sauria and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV.

A half an hour later Krystal finally emerged from the bathroom looking more gorgeous than ever. Her fur was combed, her teeth were brushed, her face was washed, and her make up was done.

They talked about how they were going to spend their day and they both decided on going to the beach. The couple gathered everything they would need for the beach and headed out the door. They made their way down the elegant halls to the busy lobby in a matter of minutes. Fox and Krystal exited the lobby to be bathed in golden sunlight. The beach was within walking distance of the hotel, so they walked hand in hand to their destination.

The beach was absolutely breath taking. The sand was as white and silky as the clouds in the clear blue sky. The ocean was so blue and pure. Waves crashed against the sand, moving in and out, creating a soothing song that danced through their velvet ears. A few sea gulls soared through across the horizon and a cool breeze caressed their faces gently. Kids ran around playing games and building sandcastles adding life to the relaxing scenery. There were food stands, ice cream stands, a restaurant, gift shops on a pier near by. And there was a changing station with showers to their right.

"Wow its beautiful." Krystal said in awe.

"It sure is." Fox replied just as taken back from the scenery as Krystal.

Fox and Krystal headed straight to the changing rooms. Krystal went into the woman's one while Fox went in the men's.

In a few minutes they both exited the medium sized building and met up with each other face to face. Fox practically had to swallow a gallon of spit when he saw Krystal's apparel. She was wearing a skimpy revealing black bikini. On her top there was one sequin heart on each cup. The strings tried around her neck and her back. Her bottom was plain black and tied at her curvy hips. The blackness of her swim suit made her fur seem more blue and alluring to Fox. Fox was wearing blue swim trunks with a white stripe on the ends of each pants leg.

Fox's mouth dropped wide open as she took a couple steps towards him, swaying her hips from side to side. But he shut his mouth quickly not wanting to come off as rude.

"Ready to hit the beach?" Fox asked, and to his embarrassment his voice cracked mid sentence due to his now raging hormones.

"You bet!" Krystal giggled like an excited small kit. She grabbed his paw, pulling him towards the beach. They held paws and walked onto the beach. The soft grainy sand felt comforting and warm on their feet.

"Where do you want to set up?" Fox asked looking around the large shore.

"How about over there." Krystal said with a tinge of excitement, while pointing at a spot that was far away from the swarms of people at the beach.

"Perfect!" Fox exclaimed.

The couple walked over to the less occupied part of the beach. Fox set down the bag full of' things they needed and the two umbrellas they brought. They spread out two white towels on the sand which were put together to make one giant towel. Fox mounted one umbrella to provide shade for the couple. Krystal laid down on her towel and assumed the classic model position. She had her paw moving up and down her thigh, while her other paw supported her head.

"Foxy come over here and keep me company." Krystal smiled sexily.

Fox let his eyes wander from her small delicate feet up to the tips of her ears. He got shivers up his spine from that drop dead sexy pose. McCloud joined Krystal on the towels. They soaked up the golden sunlight, taking time to fully relax.

"Man, you have no idea how much I needed this vacation." Fox sighed while putting his paws behind his head. "The last time I went on vacation was...9 years ago."

"Nine years!" Krystal exclaimed. Her eyes shot open looking at Fox with amazement.

"Yup. The team and I went on a vacation to Katina after the second Lylat War. But it was not even as close to as nice as this. And it was only for three days." Fox said with slight distaste at the memory.

"Wow. So being on vacation must be like heaven on Corneria." Krystal said.

"Yup. No fighting, no responsibilities, no training, no maintaining the ship, no demands, nothing. Just me and you." Fox smiled closing his eyes.

They shared a sweet kiss and pulled away quickly not wanting to do too much in public.

A small fox kit who had a toy shovel in his paw ran by McCloud and Krystal giggling and laughing. Krystal's face softened as she looked at the adorable two year old child. She had always wanted kits, but didn't have anyone to have them with, until now. She had a feeling that her and Fox would get married and start a family somewhere down the road. Krystal lost count of how many times she dreamed about having Fox's babies. She pictured herself holding one infant kit and Fox rocking the other softly in his arms. One male with Fox's fur and one female with her fur. That was her dream. To build a family and continue the Cerinian blood line with the vulpine of her dreams, Fox McCloud.

"Isn't he adorable." Krystal said dreamily.

"Who the kid? Yeah he's cute." Fox agreed already starting to day dream of becoming a dad one day. He would give his left arm to have kids with Krystal and start a family, but he didn't want to push his luck just yet.

"Would you ever let your kids become pilots?" Krystal asked out of curiosity trying to gain knowledge about Fox's feelings on the subject.

"Yeah, if that's what little Edmund wanted to do." Fox said with confidence.

"Wait. Wait you would name a kid Edmund! _Edmund_?" Krystal asked in almost disgust.

"Sure. Edmund is a great Cornerian name. You got a better name?" Fox questioned challenging her.

"I sure do!" Krystal exclaimed. She sat up, brought her legs to her chest, looked at Fox, and answered, "Moon."

"Moon? No son of mine is going to be named after a big rock in the sky." Fox shook his head while he sat up also. "You might as well name him Asteroid." Fox laughed.

"C'mon Moon is an excellent name." Krystal shoved him playfully. "Besides, I'm the mother and I think Moon is a cute name." Krystal said defiantly.

"Yeah, well, I'm the father. Just cause your having him doesn't make him all yours. I helped." Fox retorted in a snappy tone.

Fox just realized what had came out of his mouth. _What the hell are you saying? You don't have a kit on the way. Krystal isn't pregnant with your kid you dumbass! What the hell were you thinking? Do u realize what you just said?_ His mind screamed.

He was so humiliated. But at the same time filled with joy that Krystal had not slapped him in disgust at the thought of having children together.

"Uhh Krystal. Since when do we have a kit?" Fox asked nervously.

Krystal's eyes widened as she too, realized what they were arguing about.

"Oh God I'm embarrassed." Fox chuckled awkwardly.

"Me too." Krystal bashfully replied. She looked away from Fox and stared out to the ocean. The wind blew causing the beads in her hair to sway back and forth.

"Let's wait until we're dating for at least 1 month before we start naming our future kits." McCloud laughed looking at the white sand in embarrassment.

"Okay." Krystal nodded, with a quick laugh. He pulled her into a warm hug. Fox's eyes snapped open during the embrace as an idea plopped into his head. He pulled his head lightly backward, so they were face to face. He looked deep into her sparkling eyes and asked, "What about James?"

Krystal closed her eyes with a gentle smile. "James," She whispered lovingly. Krystal opened her eyes looking deep into his. "What a beautiful name."

The ends of McCloud's lips curled into a giant smile. "And if it's a girl?"

Krystal threw back her head in thought and raised it again before responding, "Rose." she answered, hoping Fox would like it.

"James and Rose." Fox grinned. "They go together nicely don't you think?"

"Mmmhmm." Krystal agreed. Her heart was in her throat and she felt like she was walking on air. Fox implied he wanted to have kits with her one day! Nothing could have made her happier.

Fox brought her paw to his lips and then patted it gently.

"Enough of this baby talk. Let's hit the water!" Fox said in a cheerful voice.

He rose from the towel and helped her up. Fox cracked a goofy grin and ran for the water with Krystal trailing not far behind. McCloud stopped when he reached the shore, waiting for his lovely companion to catch up. Once Krystal reached the glittering water, Fox came up behind and scooped her up in his powerful arms. And waded out to sea.

The cold salty water cooled Fox's body the moment he made stepped into the waves. It felt incredibly refreshing after baking in the sun for that long.

"Fox! Put me down!" Krystal commanded with a giggle. She shifted a little in his arms which was silenced with a kiss.

"Kissing doesn't solve _everything_ you know." Krystal playfully scolded as she stroked his cheek.

"I know. But it helps." McCloud retorted with a chuckle.

A powerful wave crashed into his toned body, but because of Fox's strength he didn't even flinch. Krystal however, let out a big yelp as the frigid water splashed against her once dry and heated chest.

"That was a big one!" Fox whooped as he walked farther out to sea.

The water was now far past his six pack and Krystal was still partially dry since she was propped up in the orange furred vulpines cradle.

"Preparing to submerge." Fox called out grinning evilly at his vixen.

"No, Fox. Don't. Don't!" Krystal pleaded.

Fox ignored Krystal's cries and took a deep breath, while Krystal did the same, preparing to be dunked into the cold blue ocean. He jumped up and came down into the water in a sitting position. Krystal yelped at the last second before her whole body was submerged under water. She kicked away from Fox and immediately surfaced gasping for air while shaking head trying to get her hair out of her face. The blue vixen rubbed her eyes and was waiting for Fox to come up. Eventually he did. Fox had this mischievous grin painted across his face, giving her a look that said, "You didn't think I was gonna do that did you?"

"That felt good." Krystal smirked. "But not as good as this!"

"Huh?" Fox said in confusion as Krystal came up behind him.

She jumped up, placed her paws on his shoulders, and let her weight dunk the unsuspecting fox into the water. Krystal applied the pressure on his shoulders for a few more seconds wanting to make him pay for playing that trick on her. Krystal stopped pushing on his shoulders and regained her footing. But to her surprise Fox's head came up between her long legs. She gasped in shock as she realized she was being lifted up onto his shoulders. Fox grabbed her ankles and held them against his chest to make sure she didn't fall. Krystal cupped her paws under his chin for balance and they both laughed together.

Fox twirled Krystal around a couple times, before raising his arms up above his head. He placed his paws under her arm pits, lifted her off his shoulders, over his head, and back into the water with a splash and a grunt.

"Truce?" Fox laughed, holding out his paw for Krystal to shake it.

"Truce." Krystal confirmed with a giggle. She grabbed his paw and instead of shaking, she yanked it. Pulling his body close to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and kissed him deeply. Fox held her up by her thighs, lifting her out of the water. They stayed in this position for a good 5 minutes letting their tongues explore every inch of the others mouth.

Fox pulled away from the kiss looking deeply into Krystal's love filled eyes. Her eyes were so lovely. Her mouth was so sweet. And her heart was so pure and full of kindness. Fox loved her more than anything else in the world. He burned for her kiss, her touch, her love. Fox wanted to continue to kiss her passionately, but there was no where they could go to get the privacy they desired. He looked at the beach and an idea struck him. Fox hadn't used that trick since he was a teenager.

"Lets head back to shore, I've got an idea." Fox said eagerly.

Fox waded through the crashing waves holding Krystal's paw, for he didn't want her to get swept away in the under toe.

They walked back to their spot and Krystal sat down on her towel watching Fox set up the umbrellas. Fox gripped the umbrella and pulled it out of the sand. He moved it to the right and pushed it deep into the sand. He took the other one and did the same, but mounted it on the left, so the edges of the two immensely large umbrellas met.

This created a private little dome that kept out prying eyes. Fox slipped in to meet Krystal who had her legs curled up and her wet tail swaying from side to side. Krystal looked around inspecting the little hut Fox made. He sat down anxiously beside her not able to contain his excitement. The vulpine was so stimulated by her kiss in the water he couldn't wait to get his paws on the woman he loved.

"Why did you make this...dome?" Krystal asked totally puzzled.

"So, we can do this." Fox said, with eager splashed though out his voice.

Fox kissed her with vigor, allowing his feverish tongue to explore her mouth entirely. Krystal was enthralled by Fox's kiss and touch. It literally took her breath away. She placed a paw on the side of his neck stroking it with intense passion. Fox carefully moved his paws to her vivacious hips, rubbing them in sensual desire. The pair started breathing heavily as their kissing became more and more heated. McCloud slowly started guiding Krystal onto her back still kissing her with same level of intensity. Fox parted his legs putting his weight on his knees and arms which were both planted firmly on the ground. Krystal moved her paws from his neck down to McCloud's muscular chest. She massaged his upper body with her loving paws. They both panted heavily in between deep, long kisses giving the other a chance to breath. Krystal slid her paws down his chest to his six pack. She glided her fingers slowly across his wash board abs. A deep throaty purr of pleasure emitted from his throat. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. Krystal clung her soft body to his like a drowning sailor clings to a piece of floating wood. The vixen stayed in that position for at least a minute, kissing and licking his neck and chest. Each warm kiss or lick she planted on his chest made his muscles quiver and tingle with excitement.

He held her up with little effort, but soon his arms started to feel a little tired, so he simply flopped onto his back leaving Krystal on top. They went back to making out while Fox rubbed her sides passionately. McCloud's wandering paws eventually found their way to her heaving and some what sweaty chest. Fox burned for her body. He felt her up outside of her top and now it was Krystal's turn to gasp in pleasure. She tilted her head back, her eyes lids dropping slightly, and let out a soft moan.

Neither Fox nor Krystal knew how long they were under the umbrellas, but they personally, didn't give a damn. After a while of having Krystal on top of him, they went back to their original position. Not soon after that, a ray of sunlight shone inside their love nest and Fox felt something cold and sticky plop onto his back. McCloud's left eye snapped open, looking up at the intruder and he stopped kissing his lover immediately now knowing someone was watching.

The one standing above them was an 8 year old bear. His fur was a dark brown and his belly stuck out over his swim shorts considerably. He was quite chubby and had a ring of vanilla ice cream trailed around his grinning mouth. The cub was holding the ice cream in one paw and the tip of their umbrella with the other. Fox then knew what had fallen onto him. He felt around his back to find a glob of sticky creamy vanilla ice cream stuck to his fur. McCloud grabbed the single scoop of ice cream with a, "Yuek!" and let it drip onto the sand.

By now both Fox and Krystal had gotten off of each other and were now sitting side by side on the towel looking at the plump young cub. Luckily when the cub caught them, the only thing they were doing was kissing softly giving them time to catch their breath.

"Ooh you two were kissing!" The bear squealed. He took another giant lick of his ice cream.

Both foxes glowed a deep crimson red.

The cub pointed to Fox, "Your gonna get cooties!" he said in a mocking tone.

Fox simply chuckled after he found the words to speak. "In a couple of years your gonna be kissing girls and your gonna like it." McCloud said as he crossed his arms.

"YUCK! No way, girls are gross." He replied as his face cringed.

"Ok, whatever kid, now get lost before I make my girlfriend give you," Fox smiled evilly and slowly finished, pronouncing each word with care, "A big wet kiss on the LIPS!"

Krystal added to this affect by puckering her lips up and making kissing noises. The cub's face portrayed a look of pure horror.

The cub ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him screaming, "Ewwww!" at the top of his lungs.

Fox and Krystal broke into a fit of laughter falling back onto the towels holding their sides. Once their laughter calmed down, Fox fixed the umbrellas, so they were enclosed in their little hut once again.

"He's gonna regret rejecting that kiss when he's older." Fox chuckled.

Krystal brought a paw to mouth and giggled. She wrapped her tail around his sending tingles up Fox's spine.

"We better cool it. We already got caught by tubby." Fox said grimly.

"Yeah your right." Krystal answered. Her ears drooped in disappointment and her tail left his, swaying slowly from side to side gloomily.

They looked at each other for a split second and at the exact same time, tackled each other, mashing their muzzles together initiating another make out session.

Fox and Krystal spent the day doing varies beach activities. Such as swimming, sun bathing, eating, playing frisbee, building a sand castle, and many others things. And before they knew it, the sun was setting.

The beach was having a firework show at night and Krystal couldn't have been more excited. The sun had set and the sky was dark blue with twinkling stars. The couple sat on their towels patiently waiting for the show to start.

"Have you ever seen fireworks Krys?" Fox asked wrapping his arm around her. His soft touch warmed her body and she snuggled closer to him.

"No, I haven't actually. I can't wait for it to start." Krystal replied.

Fox smiled at Krystal the way he would smile at an innocent young child. Krystal rested her head against his chest letting her mind wonder deep into thought.

"Fox?" Krystal looked up at him.

"Yeah Krys?"

"There's something I need to ask you." Krystal swallowed slightly before finishing. "Why did it take you so long to... you know...make a move?" The female of the pair asked.

Fox's eyes widened and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Well..." Fox started looking a the ground trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Did it have something to do with me? Did I do something wrong?" Krystal wondered aloud placing a paw to her chest.

"No, Krys. You didn't have anything to do with it. It's actually because I was.." Fox began while shaking his head.

"Because you were..." Krystal beckoned, trying to get him to finish.

"Because I was...because I was scared. I was afraid of rejection, alright. And I hate to admit it cause it sounds so wussy." Fox cringed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean, I'm supposed to be the _brave team leader _and the _strong tough guy _and I'm admitting I was scared to make a move on you. Hehe." Fox looked at the ground for a moment, but then back to Krystal.

"But the thing is, I have never _ever_ felt _this_ strongly about _anyone_ in my _whole_ life and being rejected like that would have hurt too much...I'm absolutely crazy...head over heals...so deep I can't get out... in _love_ with _you_ it's not even funny." Fox explained as a lump began to form in his throat.

Krystal's eyes took on a distant gaze like they had when she first saw Fox on Sauria. Her stomach was filled to the top with butterflies. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh Fox..." Krystal reached out to him and to Fox's surprise she enveloped him in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes, squeezing him tightly, not wanting to let go. Fox hugged her back just as tightly. Neither of them wanted this precious moment to end. It seemed as though nothing existed outside their embrace. As if everything just disappeared. Fox stroked her back while Krystal buried her face into his neck.

"I never knew you felt that way." Krystal said.

Their love was pure and true. That was evident now. They were meant to be. They were soul mates. They were destined to be together. Fox knew it and Krystal knew it.

"Krystal have you ever thought about how much of a fairy tale couple we are?" Fox grinned as he continued to hold her. She rubbed her face against his sighing gently.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked as she pulled her face far away enough to gaze into his eyes.

"Well think about it. You were searching the Lylat for answers and were drawn to a mysterious planet. Then you were captured being reduced to a damsel in distress, right?" Fox questioned.

"Right..." Krystal said uncertainly.

"Then I get a mission to save the planet to discover a gorgeous vixen around my age needs my help. I save your life and then you join the team. We have similar pasts and go together like Slippy and a cheese stake hoagie. I mean how common is that?" Fox finished.

"Now that I think of it, we are like something out of a fairy tale. Your my knight in green flying pants armor." Krystal joked as she nuzzled up close to him.

"Haha _yeah right_." Fox smirked.

"No really. I really consider you as my hero." Krystal said in a serious tone, so McCloud would know she wasn't joking.

"Hehe. Thanks Krys. I'm really flattered." Fox replied in total disbelief.

"Do you think that were…" Krystal said looking at the ground, but then back at Fox before they both said in union. "Soul mates."

"Wow." Fox chuckled.

"That was weird." Krystal giggled.

"It sure was. Hell I guess that proves it huh?" McCloud joked.

"Yeah." Krystal laughed. "No, but seriously do you think we are?" Krystal questioned.

Fox blushed a little before answering, "Yeah I actually do. What about you?"

"Yup. I think it was destiny. Fate brought us together. Don't you agree?" Krystal asked hoping for McCloud to feel the same.

"I definitely agree. Like I said before it was like something out of a fairy tale. You know those shitty stories for little kids. It was like I was the handsome hero and you were the beautiful damsel in distress. Except you can actually fight unlike the barbies in the stories." Fox said.

"Being a damsel in distress really sucked though." Krystal crossed her arms. "Although...in some cases it would be kinda fun." She said seductively totally changing the subject.

"Uhhh, what?" Fox replied utterly confused.

"Well..." Krystal rested her head on his shoulder and whispered sexily in his ear, "I wouldn't mind being _your prisoner_ Fox McCloud."

Fox's face was immediately filled with a slight red color. His temperature rose and it looked like you could fry a piece of meat on his cheeks. She knew exactly what to say to fully embarrass him or trigger his stuttering.

"I..uhh...wow..." Fox stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Krystal giggled and kissed him tenderly nibbling on his upper lip. "And I'm not kidding either Foxy. I meant every word."

Krystal then read his mind for the fun of it. And this is what she got, _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Holy shit. Holy SHIT...Think of something to say you jackass. No wait. Don't. You'll just make an ass of yourself. But OHMYGOD that's just...wow…_

She had to use every ounce of self control to keep herself from cracking up.

"I..uhh. I'm gonna go get my t-shirt in case you get cold." Fox rose from the towel quickly and waddled awkwardly towards the changing station. Krystal smirked and started laughing hysterically when she saw him punch himself in the nuts on purpose to counter what she had just said.

Fox returned with his green shirt handing it to Krystal. "You look like you were getting cold." He said worriedly.

"Thank you. Your a real sweet heart you know that?" Krystal said pulling the shirt on as a cool breeze swept across the shore. The shirt went down to her mid thigh because she was a little bit shorter than Fox, and also because she didn't have big broad shoulders like he does.

Fox spread his legs a little wrapping his arms around her slender waist pulling her body to his. Krystal filled that empty gap between his legs. McCloud then placed his arms around her arms, resting his paws on her tummy. She leaned against his powerful body using it as a chair and a pillow at the same time. His soft fur warmed her not only her body, but her heart as well.

When she was close to him as she was now, her heart soared and she felt like she was one with him. She was in total peace when in his arms. She felt safe, protected, invincible, loved, and so many other emotions she couldn't explain. It was like walking on air. Fox felt similar when he could feel her heart beating against his chest, her soft breath, and her gentle touch. He felt complete. Ever since his father died, Fox felt like a part of him was missing. And she filled that empty void. Fox did the same for Krystal. She needed him and he needed her. It was so easy to see.

Fox wrapped a fuzzy blanket around them. It went around his neck and back like a cape. The edges of the warm cloth met around Krystal's curled up legs. Fox's head stuck out and there was a gap where Krystal's head poked out resting under Fox's chin.

The first fire work shot up into the pitch black abyss. It exploded flooding the sky with miraculous blue lights spitting in all directions. To Krystal it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Her mouth hung open and her ears twitched from the beautiful view

"It's..its amazing." Krystal said in awe gazing up at the now lit up sky. The first blue fire work quickly started to dissolve and fade away into the sky following with loud popping noises that filled the beach.

"It's only the beginning Krys. Wait until it really gets started." Fox said smiling happily at the amused vixen.

Three more fireworks traveled up into the atmosphere. One red, one purple, and the other rainbow. Each exploded, painting the sky with their magnificent color. Ending with the same crackling boom. A giant pink, orange, and yellow one sky rocketed into the heavens starting as a small light slowly growing into a massive glow. Several pinkish lines shot out expanding into the classic firework. Dozens and dozens of fireworks continued to decorate the sky with their rich color. It was a sight like no other. They came and dissolved in a blink of an eye. Some made shapes and symbols while others were simply the classic firework. But one definitely caught Krystal's attention.

The sky lacked fireworks and the air was silent. Everyone thought the show had ended except a certain legendary mercenary. Until one, lone firework broke the silence and valiantly ran up to combat the emptiness of the sky. It slowly exploded, creating an enormous bright red heart that filled the entire sky. It read in the middle in sparkling white letters _F & K FOREVER_. Krystal's breath got caught in her throat and she brought a paw to cover her open mouth as she looked up at the symbolic firework. The heart remained in the sky for several seconds until it finally started to wash away sluggishly with several booms.

Delicate tears had already started to well in her sapphire eyes. She turned around in his toasty lap to clasp her arms around his neck. Krystal looked deep into his eyes waiting for him to kiss her. Fox kissed her romantically as the heart finally washed away. With tears streaming out the corners of her eyes Krystal kissed him back pouring every once of love that dwelled within her. A thunderous applause swept across the crystal clear ocean and the silky white sand. It was as if the applause was for the kissing couple instead of the fireworks. But Fox and Krystal didn't hear one clap. They were too busy expressing their love for the other in their lip locked passion. The couple kissed under the twinkling stars focusing on the only thing that mattered at the moment; _their love for each other._

_Hey! Here's the next chapter. This one is looonnggg. It's 6,074 words. :o I think it's my longest one yet. I spent a lot of time on it as you can see. I really hope you like it._ _:D_ _Let me know what you think of it. I don't care how many times you've **already** reviewed. I really don't. I love ALL reviews...except flames. It's why i write. I love the whole concept of writing something and then how the reader reacts and responds. I think all that stuff is really cool. So let me know what you think. Ok? Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed at all._

_OH and Flame Rising or whatever ur name is. Go get a life. Mmkay? I personally don't give a shit about what you think. The way you just responded to my story says a lot about ur character. I mean who the hell spends their time reading stories they hate. WOW. No life much? lol_

_One more thing...anyone who's name is Edmund, or Moon, or even Asteroid sry about the jokes. lol You all are pretty chill in my book. xoxo_

_PEACE. C u guys laterrr_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of their characters. (this applies to all chapters)


End file.
